The Secret World
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany is a rogue wolf that has been alone for too long and Santana is an alpha's daughter. "Brittany turns around to see those charcoal eyes then takes off." Brittana G!P
1. Mating, Imprinting and Marking

**The Secret World**

Brittany had been chased out of every town she had ever lived in. Either the towns people or the other wolves didn't want her there. It had been this way since that vampire clan or army whatever it was wiped out her own clan, everyone, but her. For some reason they ran like scared little children when she showed up and changed to bad by then it was too late.

Arriving in Lima, Ohio she expected much of the same, but figured she could at least last a few months before the wolf clan here found out about her. She bought a huge house out on the out skirts of town, the only thing she had from her clan was all the money the different families had had since she had been the alpha's daughter and only heir everything was left to her. The only thing left for her to do was register at the high school.

She wasn't looking forward to doing this. Back in the Netherland where she lived up until two years ago she had been at a dancing school. Normal school sucked she wasn't good at anything, but PE, sports and for some odd reason history. She'd get teased for some of the things she'd say or not understand something like stupid American Football. Driving up to the school she skidded her Harley to a stop. She walked in like she owned the place completely unashamed of the bulge in her tight jeans that was in enviable. The few people that were there were staring at her crotch.

_That's right McKinley, I've arrived a girl with a duck. Female population beware or not._

She walked by a group of cheerleaders clad in their uniforms. A whiff of one of them made her do a double take. When she turned to look at them again a shorter Latina girl who was the center of the group was staring at her. There was something about her charcoal eyes that was familiar to Brittany she just couldn't put her finger on it. On her second look Brittany noticed that the Latina oozed sexy out of her pours. While her hair was pulled up in a high pony it was defiantly wavy and was as black as night. She was fit most defiantly. Looking at this girl made Brittany's little friend twinge, she was someone Brittany wanted to get to know for sure. Shaking her head she walked towards the administration office.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"Santana, Santana, hello anyone in there?" Quinn asked waving her hands in front of Santana's face.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hand, "God Fabray you could take out an eye with that hand."

"So does anyone know what the new girl is?" Rachel asked sliding into Quinn giving her a kiss.

"Oh we saw her," a freshman said winking.

"Shut up and leave." Santana growled as everyone, but Quinn and Rachel left. "No Rachel we don't who she is, but we did see the huge bulge in her pants." she snickers.

"What huge bulge?" Puck asked coming up behind Santana.

"The new girl," Quinn says.

"Damn, that means I can't get in her pants." Puck grumbles kicking invisible dirt.

"Come on if we're late again Mr. Harvey will have a fit." Rachel says pulling Quinn and Puck with her.

Santana shut her locker, but didn't want to go to class. There was something about the new girl that made her want her in every way even though she knew absolutely nothing about her. When Santana had looked into her blue eyes after she had caught the scent of the new girl that made her look up, she saw something familiar. It didn't hurt that with her long blonde hair, even longer legs that went on forever and her obviously athletic build made her gorgeous and Santana wet at the sight of her. That had never happened to the Latina before. Though it didn't hurt that the girl was wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket, black combat boots and tight white jeans that showed the world what she was packing.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts of the new girl riding her, her riding the new girl that she ran smack dab into someone. Standing up, brushing her uniform off she was about to yell at them when she saw those bright blue eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm Santana Lopez by the way." Santana said sticking her hand out.

_God I'm so pathetic I'm Santana. And since when do I apologize it's her fault for not avoiding me._

"Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany says shaking Santana hand flashing her a thousand watt smile.

_Santana, what a lovely name and your voice is so sweet and raspy perfect for screaming my name. Which you will do sooner or later. And if I have my way it will be sooner._

_ That smile is to die for._

"Well I'd better get to class. See you around Brittany." Santana says walking down towards her Calc class.

"Yes you will," whispers Brittany smugly.

_Maybe this town isn't that bad._

Brittany walks into the gym to go talk to some woman named Sue Sylvester. The principle had told her to. He hadn't told her why, but said she would give her a class schedule and was expected to start school tomorrow.

"That was pathetic my grandmother who's dead can climb a rope better than you." Sue shouted at some guy climbing a rope. "Becky bring me my list."

"Yes Coach, though just to let you know we have an intruder Coach." Becky yelled running into Sue's office.

"Brittany S. Pierce I presume." Sue says walking up to Brittany.

"Yep and you must be Sue Sylvester." Brittany smiles.

"Everyone calls me Coach Sylvester or just Coach."

"Yes Coach,"

Sue leads Brittany towards her office much to the delight of her class.

"From what I understand your considered one of the best dancers in Europe, you've been on tour with Beyonce, Lady Gaga and several other big time performers."

"Yes Coach that's right." Brittany looks confused.

_Why does any of this matter._

"I want you to join my Cheerios having someone with your skill will only add to my championship team plus they could use someone to push their weak, pathetic dance ability." Sue says holding up a hand. "And before you say no I have special underwear and skirts being made as we speak to accommodate your well you know." she says gesturing towards her crotch.

"Before I say yes, what's a Cheerio?" Brittany asks still confused.

"It's my Cheerleading team and here's your schedule, you'll have all your classes with my head Cheerio Santana except for math you'll have that with her right hand girl Quinn. Welcome to the team Blondie. I have my girls wear their uniform every day, but since it will take a few days to have yours ready you can wear whatever." Sue said shoving Brittany with her schedule out the door.

Brittany stands right outside of Sue's office wondering what the fuck just happened. Shaking her head she heads out to go get some food since she doesn't official start school until tomorrow. When she finally gets out to the parking lot she notices twenty or some odd boys and ten girls around her bike.

"Hey new girl this your bike!" Puck shouts jealously in his voice.

"I'm Brittany and yes it is my bike." Brittany says as everyone makes way for her.

"So you're going here now?" Kurt asked peaking from around Finn.

"Yep, I start tomorrow." Brittany says putting her helmet on and kicking the bike into gear. She could honestly careless about all of them.

Most everyone had left expect for five people Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Finn. Out of nowhere Santana runs up throwing her bag at Quinn and jumps on Brittany's bike wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Brittany turns around to see those charcoal eyes then takes off.

"Santana! What the FUCK!" Quinn shouts after them.

All five looked at each other wondering what is wrong with Santana, she's never acted like this before.

"What is wrong with Santana?" Finn asked.

"No idea," Quinn says looking out towards where her friend disappeared.

"Should we tell the alpha?" Kurt asks as only Rachel isn't a wolf, but she is Quinn's mate so she knows all about them and will be changed soon by Quinn anyway.

"No," Puck and Quinn shout.

"No need to worry him or get Santana angry with us." Quinn explains as they walk in the school heading to their second periods.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

Brittany had no idea why Santana had jumped on the back of her bike, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining. Having a hot woman pressed up against her back was awesome. Deciding not to be a creep and take her back to the blonde's house she pulled into the mall parking lot.

_I sure hope she has me take her back or home whatever so long as she's pressed up against me again. Though from the front would be better._

Santana herself didn't understand why she had jumped on Brittany's bike. She had been walking out to find Quinn when she saw Brittany on her bike. It turned her on and she got the sudden urge to jump on her bike and leave with her.

"You could have taken me anywhere and you take me to the mall?" Santana questions getting off the bike.

"I'm hungry," Brittany shrugs. "Plus I didn't want to be like one of those creepy guys that takes a girl home without knowing them a little or without their permission."

Santana's heart missed a beat. It was perhaps the most thoughtful and romantic thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Thanks Brittany," Santana blushes kissing the blonde on the cheek. Without waiting for a reply she grabs her hand and pulls her into the mall.

They both got pizza and Brittany insisted on paying. It felt a little like a date to Santana, but she wasn't complaining. Brittany was the most kind, sweet girl she'd ever met plus she was way more gentlemanly than any guy she'd ever dated.

"So Britt tell me about yourself all I know is you just moved her, drive a motorcycle and have a penis. Which I'm totally fine with." Santana said staring at her they had just finished eating.

"Well I grew up in the Netherlands and went to a dancing school. We moved out here for me apparently, well not have exactly, but to the states after both my parents were killed. My grandma's old so she's in a home in Columbus, but she wanted me to go to school here so here I am." Brittany said, the story was half true and her grandma had always told her to go to Lima, Ohio for some reason.

Santana scooted closer to Brittany putting her hand over Brittany's, "I'm so sorry about your parents."

"It's okay, it's been two years." Brittany says wiping away a tear. "Enough about me what about you?" she asks.

"I've lived here all my life, I'm the head cheerleader and HBIC. My dad's a doctor and my mom's a lawyer so I get whatever I want. That's just about it. Oh and I like you a lot." Santana slapped her hand across her mouth when the last part came out. She hadn't intended on saying that.

Chuckling Brittany whispered in her ear, "It's okay I like you a lot too. If you want we can go back to my place and I'll show you." It sent a shiver down her spine.

Grabbing Brittany hand Santana yanked her out to her motorcycle barely able to contain herself. She had never been so turned on in her life.

Brittany smirked as she felt the Latina press herself against her. She could smell the girls arousal and it urged her on. Speeding, she ran three red lights, four stop signs and was going sixty over the speed limit. When they reached the blonde's house she practically dropped the motorcycle on the lawn, Santana jumping into Brittany's arm kissing her passionately.

Stumbling into the house Brittany slammed the door shut. She slammed Santana on the couch ripping her shirt off. They angrily removed each other's clothes their wolf sides taking over. Santana finally yanked down her boxers gasping at the size of her penis it was at least nine inches and she wasn't even fully hard yet.

She smiled reaching down gripping the base and slowly pumping up and down, Brittany moaned now fully hard, she threw her head back fangs coming down. She tried to hold it in. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck pulling her down for a kiss. They kissed wildly and feverously like their lives depended on it. Santana thrusts her hips up wanting slash needing Brittany inside of her now.

Positioning herself in front of the Latina's opening pausing unsure if she should really be doing this with a girl she just met. Though when Santana pulls her down capturing her lips, she gives into her instincts. Thrusting in hard both girls moan at finally fully feeling each other. Brittany waits for a few seconds letting Santana get use to her.

"You'd better start," Santana growled licking Brittany's neck.

Brittany starts pulling out slowly before thrusting in hard. She's never felt so good the Latina's walls clamping down on her making it harder for her to move.

"Fucking tight," Brittany moaned slash growled grabbing Santana's hips, thrusting harder hitting a spot that sends waves of pleasure through the Latina's body causing her to moan.

"Harder, fuck!" Santana breathlessly said so close that she can barely think straight.

Santana claws Brittany's back as slams into the hardest yet sending her over the edge. She lost all form of thought and was shaking. The pleasure of finally getting a release from all the tension that had been building up since she first had laid eyes on the blonde. As soon as Santana when over the edge and her walls clamped down on Brittany sending her over the edge cumming deep inside the Latina. She growled filling Santana with her seed, she bites down on Santana's neck marking her as hers.

Pulling out her now soft penis, Brittany rolls over sitting up. Santana yanks her back down feverously kissing her. The moment the Latina's lips hit the blonde's a whirl wind of memories fill both of their heads. Brittany sees the first time Santana shifted and Santana sees Brittany finding her parents. Unable to control it anymore Brittany shifts scared she looks down to see a midnight black wolf beneath her.

Getting up they both smell each other. Brittany snickers at her mark that she left on Santana's shoulder right next to her neck. Taking a good look at the wolf in front of her, she notices how it does resemble the Latina. Her fur is black as night if not darker. She still slightly shorter than her, but has about the same muscle mass. Her eyes are the same charcoal color. Brittany has never seen a wolf quite like her no wolf has ever come this close to being a tall as her and she's never seen one that is pure black before.

While Brittany was taking in Santana, Santana was taking her in. The pure white of Brittany's fur shocked her. It was like a blinding light that beckoned her towards the blonde. It unnerved her that the blonde was taller than her no one was according to her parents. She had so many doubts about this rouge wolf especially since her shoulder was throbbing where she suspected the blonde had marked her as hers. Though one look into those crystal blue eyes all fear was gone she would take care of her, she could see it and feel it. It did make her chuckle to see the girl's huge cock dangling most guys would kill to be hung like that.

"Hi," Brittany sheepishly said shifting back.

"Hi," Santana smiled also changing back.

"So you're a wolf and we just..." Brittany trailed off.

"Imprinted, yeah." Santana finished closing the gap between them. Standing on her tip toes she kissed her mate. "But my shoulder hurts like a motherfucker." she complained trying to look at it.

"Sorry," Brittany says drawing a finger on the edge of the mark. "It will only hunt for a few hours." she adds hoping that it might help.

"Well I'd asked you some question, but I know just about everything about you." Santana says sitting down on the couch still naked.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over I couldn't help myself I had to have you." Brittany pleas answering her mates unasked question.

"Don't be sorry I'm as much to blame. I don't know what came over me, but I too had to have you." Santana shrugs, snuggling up against her mate as Brittany runs her fingers through the Latina's hair. "We're mates now, no going back and from what I saw and know of you now I don't regret it." she reassures her mate.

"Your right, but won't your dad flip a gasket. He is the alpha of your clan." Brittany points out not wanting to drag Santana with her when she's run out of this town.

"Maybe, but your an alpha yourself so I bet he'll be thrilled to have another alpha in the family to take over when he's done." Santana says finally deciding to put some clothes on.

"You mean I would be alpha if my clan wasn't all dead." Brittany sadly said pulling on her boxers then jeans looking at the ground.

"Sweetheart, hey look at me." Santana says lifting her chin. Brittany reluctantly looks her in the eyes. "Your an alpha in every sense of the word. In the short time I've known you, you've shown me that you're an alpha especially in the way you've treated me." she leans in and kisses her passionately.

Brittany grins, pulling her mate up against her, happy for the first time in two years. She smiles even more when Santana snuggles into her putting her head on the blonde's chest. She runs her hand through the Latina's hair kissing her forehead.

"I love you. I'll never let anything happen to you." Brittany whispers in her ear.

Santana sighs feeling completely and utterly safe in her mates arms. She's content to just stay there cuddled up against her mate. "I love you too." she sighs grabbing a hold of Brittany's shirt, but shot up when she looked at the clock. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm going to be late. Babe you have to take me back to the school now." she shouts jumping up dragging Brittany with her to the door.

"Hold up babe, I need to get my shoes on." Brittany says slamming her foot into the floor to stop.

Once they both had their shoes on Brittany handed her mate on extra helmet. Santana squeezed her mate tightly around her waist wanting her to go faster. "Please hurry babe." she whispers putting her head on her back.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"Quinn where the fuck is Sandbags and Blondie!" Sue shouted as all the Cheerios arrived in front of her.

"Coach, Santana left after first period and has yet to come back." Quinn informs her standing tall.

"If she's not here in-" Sue started before both Santana and Brittany ran out on the field.

"Sorry Coach I was showing Britt around town and we lost track of time." Santana breathed heavy ignoring the looks Quinn was giving her.

"Fine, whatever. Alright just run laps until I decide otherwise." Sue shouted climbing into her perch.

Santana started running and everyone else followed. Quinn who normally ran next to Santana on her right found herself replaced with the new girl Brittany. It was weird to her, Santana was never like this. She was a bitch to most people and only really would hang out and be semi nice to the glee club. So the fact that she was hanging out with Brittany was weird and what freaked her out even more was that the two girls kept touching each other as they ran.

"That short haired blonde girl is staring at us." Brittany whispers bumping into Santana.

"That's Quinn, she's my best friend." Santana whispers right as Sue yells at them to stop.

"Okay, Brittany I'm going to play music and you come up with some chorography." Sue shouts watching the girls scrambling around.

"Hot damn, she can move." Quinn mumbles watching Brittany move and swag to the music. "Santana, are you listening." she looked over at Santana who was completely enthralled watching Brittany dance.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

"See you in glee." Quinn shouts at Santana who she thinks is the last one in there. "It starts in twenty, don't be late." she slams the door shut.

"God I thought she'd never leave." Brittany cooed coming out from behind the lockers and wrapping her arms around Santana.

"I know I almost lost it there for a second." Santana said leaning back into Brittany's embrace inhaling her mates distinct vanilla scent. "I knew it was hard for mates to be apart during the first few weeks, but this is more than I expected." she whined as Brittany broke contact.

"Hun it's cause I'm an alpha and so will you be one day." Brittany said kissing her. She too felt pain when she wasn't touching her mate and would get more pain when they weren't in the same room. "What's this glee club that Quinn mentioned?"

"Oh you'll come with me cause I won't be able to stand being apart from you. Plus it will give you a chance to meet the rest of the teen in our clan. I hope you don't mind baby, but I would like to tell my friends." Santana pouted grabbing Brittany's hands and wrapping them around her waist.

"Um I'm not sure what if your dad or any of adults fine out." Brittany nervously said pulling Santana into her.

"I won't let them please just come." Santana begged pulling the blonde to the door.

"Fine, but only if you promise that none of them will say anything." Brittany said following Santana down the hall.

When Santana Lopez walked into the choir room hand in hand with the new girl Brittany S. Pierce everyone gasped. They all watched as the two girls went up to the back row. Quinn watched her best friend even more worried about her mental capacity. They all were worried about the alpha's daughter and why she'd bring a human here.

"Mr. Shue won't be here today so I volunteer my services to lead this meeting." Rachel said earning a grin from Quinn.

"Shut up Rachel." Puck said ducking to avoid Quinn's slap.

"Okay let's discuss what we really want to know." Kurt said before turning to Santana. "Satan who the fuck did you bring with you?" he shouts at her.

"Shut it Lady Face. This is Brittany S. Pierce MY MATE." Santana says emphasizing the last two words.

There's a collective gasp around the room. No one is quite sure if they heard if they heard her right, but looking at the two girls Santana sitting on Brittany's lap it was obvious that they had heard right.

Mike and Tina stared at the girls then looked at each other. They had been dating for three years and had yet to imprint on each other or Mike to mark Tina as his. Not that they knew if Brittany had marked Santana, but they assumed she did cause that's protocol when finding your mate.

Blaine, Sam and Finn all looked at each other very confused. They didn't know that Santana was gay after all she had dated half the guys at McKinley. But here she was mated to a girl though said girl did have a dick. It confused the three boys to no end as they didn't pay attention when they were told about imprinting, marking and mating.

Mercedes and Kurt were giddy thinking of an alpha wedding that would defiantly be happening soon now. While they were both curious about Brittany they knew better than to interrupt Santana when she's cuddling with someone. It surprised them at how touchy feely the two girls were even though they had hardly known each other for a day.

"I have never seen Satan look that soft before." Kurt whispered in Mercedes ear.

"I already like this girl if she's tamed Satan this much and it's only been a day." Mercedes whispers back.

Rachel stared wide eyed, terrified and relieved at the same time. The one thing she couldn't figure out was when they could have imprinted on each other. She knew for a fact that they had headed to the mall before coming back to the school according to two Cheerios who had been watching them jealously she assumed. If she was honest she was a little jealous of Santana too. Sure her girlfriend Quinn was hot, but there was something about Brittany, aside from the obvious her dick, that seemed to draw girls to her.

Puck couldn't help, but smile. Two girls together was hot even if one of them had a dick. After all Brittany's dick had to be big after seeing the bulge in her pants plus she was totally hot. He just hoped that Santana wouldn't castrate him if he asked to watch them. Looking at the two girls he wished that they would let him join them in a threesome. Sighing he turned to look at everyone else who were all deep in thought.

Quinn didn't even know how she felt. She was furious, happy, sad, upset, scared and worried all at the same time. It was hard for her to understand why or how this happened, Santana and mate didn't go together. Santana Lopez didn't do relationships so it confused her that she now apparently had a mate that oh by the way she had only known for a day. Not to mention that her father would kill her cause if this girl was a wolf which she was fairly certain she was then she was a rogue. No alpha wants a rogue around their daughter especially their kids. She didn't want Santana to get hurt cause her dad wouldn't be happy with her. She's the first one to break the silence that had come over them since Santana said Brittany was her mate.

"Please tell me you're shitting us Santana." Quinn seriously said.

"Q shut it, Britt is my mate she even marked me." Santana said pulling her shirt over her shoulder to show everyone. "None of you can say anything about this to anyone," she growled glaring at each of them.

"What about your father?" Mercedes asked and most everyone nodded they also wanted to know what she would do.

"Listen I maybe a rogue wolf here, but San is fairly certain that her dad won't kill me so that's a start." Brittany voiced.

"So you're an wolf." Puck said allowed not realizing he had.

"I believe what Puck is trying to say is that as a rogue you should have announced yourself to our clan when you first arrived." Kurt said still staring at the two girls.

"And get run out of another town no thanks. Since my entire clan was killed two years ago and I left the Netherlands I haven't been able to stay in a town for more than four months." Brittany confused twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel said elbowing Quinn.

"Yeah sorry," Quinn gruffed.

"It's okay my dad said a good sign of an alpha was that they would understand that every situation is different." Brittany said as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Are you an alpha?" Finn asked.

"My father was and I would have been if they hadn't all died, but I guess you could say I still am after all it's my birth right." Brittany said pulling Santana closer to her kissing her shoulder right over her mark.

"I guess we could not say anything." Mike says causing everyone to turn around and stare at him. "What do any of you really want to get on Santana's bad side especially since she has a mate who is willing to do anything to protect her."

"God Mike your right." Sam and Puck said looking fearful at Santana and Brittany.

"Okay fine we won't say anything." Quinn said crossing her arms.

"Thanks everyone and Q I won't need a ride home Britt will take me." Santana said getting up and dragging Brittany out the door with her.

Blaine looked around at everyone thinking yet again. "Is anyone else confused about what just happened?"

Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike and Tina all raised their hands. They were all confused about some aspect of what had just happened.

"I don't know when they could have imprinted on each other. Two Cheerios saw them at the mall up until they left for practice." Rachel said looking at Quinn.

"They were only five minutes late so I agree with Rachel." Quinn said kissing her girlfriend.

"That maybe true, but the Brittany's mark on Santana's shoulder disproves that." Kurt points out.

"I don't know about you all, but Mercedes and I have a date so later." Sam said grabbing Mercedes hand who grabbed Kurt who grabbed Blaine before they all left.

"Well I guess we're done." Rachel said a little upset.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

When they left the choir room Brittany swiped Santana off her feet. She carried her over to her motorcycle before putting her down giving her a big kiss.

"Let's go to your house I'll tell my parents I'm staying the night at Quinn's." Santana says snuggling into the blonde's back waiting for her to start the bike.

Santana couldn't be more happy with her life right now. Here she was on the back of her mates motorcycle heading to her house were they wouldn't be disturbed. The only thing she was worried about was her father. She knew he would be furious with her even though Brittany is an alpha who can obviously take care of her all he'll see is a rogue who mated with his daughter. Squeezing Brittany tighter she knew that she would always pick her mate over everyone else. If her father tried to run Brittany out of town he'd lose her too. She'd go wherever the blonde went.

"A penny for your thoughts." Brittany says pulling into her driveway.

"Just thinking how much I love you." Santana smiles getting off the bike walking towards the door.

"Really that's good cause I love you too." Brittany says picking her up bridal style and carrying in the house.

Santana giggled burring her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.

"This is your house now too you know." Brittany says kissing her mate while putting her down.

"So does this mean I get to redecorate?" Santana laughed looking around for the first time. "Cause I plan to make this place more homey, not bare and bland."

"You can do whatever you want so long as you don't touch the clothes in my closet." Brittany tells her leading her up to their room.

"Okay I can live with that since I know you have good style. This room is amazing." Santana said when she saw the master bedroom.

There was a king size bed in the middle of room that had a nightstand on either side. The windows were covered by blackout curtains. There was two dressers on either wall flanking the bed. Directly in front of the bed on the same wall as the door was a mounted six-three inch TV. There was a huge bathroom that had a walk in closet half full of Brittany's clothes.

Santana was impressed and could totally see herself living here, raising kids with her mate. The only thing it could use was personal items that obviously the blonde didn't feel like she needed or wanted to put up. That was okay though it meant she could do what she wanted without offending her mate.

"Are you willing to stay here with me cause I don't think I could stand to be away from you for a night." Brittany pouted.

"Babe you'd have to drag me out kicking and screaming to make me leave." Santana kissed her on the cheek jumping on the bed. "We'll have to move my stuff out of my house during lunch tomorrow to avoid my parents. I'll get Quinn, Rachel and Puck to help." she says as Brittany strips off her clothes climbing into bed.

Brittany can't help, but chuckle as Santana stares at her dick licking her lips. She can't think of anything better than what's right in front of her. Leaning back she watches as the hot Latina rips her clothes off before crawling up her body. This is all she's ever wanted in her life, a home and a mate that she's madly in love with.

At first she thinks maybe they're going to go at until she looks down. The Latina is sound asleep, head on her chest snuggled as close as possible to her. She smiles putting her arms around her mate sighing. Her thoughts are whirling around about everything that has happened today. The biggest concern of hers was Santana's dad. He was the alpha and she was his only child and wouldn't take kindly to her marking his daughter or the fact that they had imprinted on each other and were mates. Her only hope was that he would ignore that she was technically a rogue and instead focus on the fact that she was an alpha even though her clan was all dead. With that she drifted off to sleep.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"Santana Lopez get your ass the fuck down here and call off your mate." Quinn shouts hoping to god that she would wake up.

Her and Rachel were currently on top of the fridge kicking at the pure white wolf who was attacking them. It confused them as to why the blonde would have transformed and was attacking them.

"We are never coming in unannounced again, Quinn Fabray." Rachel sternly said backing up as Brittany jumped up again.

"Sorry, but really who would have thought that she'd be like this and on top of it all Santana isn't awake or coming down." Quinn apologizes kicking Brittany down.

"Hey, don't hit my mate." Santana growled standing butt naked at the bottom of the stairs.

Brittany turns around, walking to her changing back right before reaching the Latina nuzzling her head into her mates chest. Santana is surprised at how protective the blonde is of her, but quite confused as to why she had shifted and had been attacking Quinn and Rachel. Though she did find it funny about Rachel. Brittany inhaled the sweet scent of her mate calming her down. She turned around and laughed at seeing Quinn and Rachel.

"This is not funny." Quinn grumbled getting down before helping Rachel. "What's wrong with you?" she glares at Brittany.

"Nothing the better question is why you would barge into someone's house and not expect them to protect themselves or mate especially if said mate is in heat." Brittany growls standing protectively between Santana and the two girls.

"Britt what's up? Why did you attack Q and Rachel and don't tell me it's cause I'm in heat." Santana says as Brittany covers her up.

Both Quinn and Rachel look on hoping to find out as well.

"Yeah non of our parents have ever acted like that when they go into heat." Rachel argued.

"I don't think I should tell you two." Brittany growled gesturing at Quinn and Rachel.

"Britt I'll just end up telling them anyway babe." Santana says wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Okay well you went yesterday and well you know what imprinting and marking involves. And I can tell now that your um...well San you're going to have our baby." Brittany stammers looking Santana in the eyes. "That's why I lost it. It's my wolf protective side that will lose it to protect San and the baby if you sneak in like that again." she warned.

Quinn stared at her. It was too much for her to take in Santana having a mate, imprinted, marked and now pregnant. Rachel smiled hugging both girls after quietly asking Brittany if it was okay. Santana stared at Brittany wondering if she was right. Then she remembered what her mother told her about males knowing the instant they get a female pregnant. She smiled widely jumping into Brittany's arms kissing her passionately.

"Okay, if this is true or not we can discuss it later, but right now we need to get to Cheerios practice." Quinn said.

"Shit she's right came on Britt." Santana said pulling Brittany back upstairs.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

After Cheerio practice Brittany and Santana had to go their separate way for first period. It was hard for them to be apart even if it was only for an hour.

When Santana came out of her Calc class, she was met at the door by a smiling Brittany. She threw her arms around the taller girl's neck getting on her tippy toes she kissed her.

"God I missed you." Santana whined clinging on to her mate.

"Don't I know how I survived without you." Brittany whispered kissing the top of her head.

"It's hard to be away from you hun I know, but at least we have all the rest of our classes together." Santana said smiling up at her mate.

The rest of the day they never left each other's sides. Right before Cheerio's practice of the football players came up to hit on Santana. Brittany didn't like this one bit and she growled practically killing him before the Latina pulled her off of him.

"Britt baby relax, I'm fine. I'm right here." Santana whispered trying to calm her down so she didn't change.

Quinn comes up kicking the football player in the crotch. She nods at Brittany before heading out to the field.

"You okay babe?" Santana asks concern laced in her voice.

"I'm fine now, but I don't know I can stand you being around all these awful boys. I have a need to protect you and our baby." Brittany honestly tells her.

Brittany didn't like that they had Cheerio practice. She felt with Santana now carrying her baby that she shouldn't take any unnecessary risks. Though she know that the Latina would do what she wanted no matter what she said. She figured that that is why her wolf instincts had kicked in several times since yesterday. It scared her that she would lose it in front of someone who would either run telling everyone or go tell Santana's father.

_Damn I can't believe I actually knocked up my mate on the first try. God could she be anymore perfect._

Brittany was smacked in the butt by a freshman who really wanted in her pants. She jumps and turns around to find herself facing the freshman who's smirking. The girl leans in to kiss her fondling her junk. She 's in shock and doesn't know what to do. Thankfully for her Santana comes running over grabbing the girl by her hair.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." Santana growled dragging her away from Brittany. "If you ever try anything like this with my girlfriend again I will ends you." she growls threateningly. She lets her go and the girl runs off.

"Thank god," Brittany says pulling Santana into her. "I think you're going to have to make it clear to everyone that I'm yours cause I hate when girls fondle my junk." she whispers as they head to the locker room.

"Oh really!" Santana smirks grabbing the bulge in her mates pants.

"Well I'm your girl so I really don't mind if you do." Brittany laughs putting an arm over the Latina's shoulders.

"Good cause I like fondling your junk." Santana giggles before getting serious. "I want to introduce you to my abuela." she said looking hopefully at her.

"Abuela?" Brittany hesitantly asked.

"My grandma, it's Spanish for grandma." Santana said hoping she'd agree.

"I guess we could so long as she doesn't tell your dad." Brittany gives in knowing that she'd give her mate whatever she wanted.

"Yeah, thanks babe." Santana squeaks kissing her on the cheek.

**So this is the first part of a three or four part series depending on how I break it up. Hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Abuela and Dad

Santana directed Brittany to her abuela's house. They had taken Brittany's 2011 Red Charger as she straight up refused to let her pregnant mate ride on her motorcycle now.

"Here we are," Santana said smiling at her.

"Yes here we are," Brittany nervously said.

"Don't worry she'll love you." Santana said grabbing her hand trying to calm her down.

"I hope so," Brittany says kissing her hand before getting out of the car.

Santana clung onto Brittany as they walked to the door. Brittany had her arm around her waist taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Good you two finally are here and together." Isabella sais opening the door.

Brittany stood in the doorway eyes huge staring at the woman who had visited her grandma only weeks before the vampires attacked her clan. Santana who had followed her abuela in the house turned around to see the blonde standing in the door. She grabbed her mates arm pulling her into the living room.

"How do you know my abuela?" Santana asked after they were all settled, she was sitting on Brittany's lap snuggled up against her. It wasn't lost on anyone that Brittany had her hand laid protectively on Santana stomach.

"Honey we have been planning this since you were ten." Isabella said looking at Brittany.

"Abuela what are you talking about?"

"She's talking about my grandma and how they must have been visiting each other since we were born. You did visit her right before she died." Brittany said not taking her eyes off of Isabella even though Santana is now staring at her.

"You're right I was good friends with your grandma. I was so sorry to hear that she had been killed. Once we realized you two were destined to be together we started making plans for the two of you to meet without either of your parents knowing. The plan was for me to bring Santana to New York where you and your grandmother would be visiting as well. The draw that you two have for each other would have would cause you to mate and imprint on each other." Isabella pauses hoping that this has already happened cause she suspects that it has. Her one hope is that Mario, Santana's father would accept Brittany otherwise their clan along with many others would be doomed.

"Um well that kind of happened the whole imprinting and mating thing." Brittany nervously says shifting under Santana ready to bolt.

"Abuela, Brittany and I did imprint and Brittany marked me." Santana said pulling her shirt over her shoulder.

"That's good," Isabella sighed no longer worried about her granddaughter safety at least as much.

When a male werewolf marked a female as theirs it was a visual reminder that said female is taken. It's also a sensing tool for the male's who marked it. If another male touched a marked female that male would know and attack whoever had laid a hand on their mate or female depending on if they'd imprinted yet or not.

"There's more abuela, please don't be mad. But I'm pregnant." Santana stammers out looking at her grandma hopeful she won't be upset.

Isabella took one look at the two girls before engulfing them in a huge hug. "Why would I ever be mad baby. I told you I had planned to introduce you two to each other in hope that you two would become mates. The fact that it happened by accident and on your own is amazing and now you're pregnant."

"Thanks Mrs. Lopez," Brittany said watching Santana and her hugging and cooing over the baby that would be born in five months or so. "I do have one question why did you two think Santana and I would be soul mates?"

"That my child is an answer for another day." Isabella said before dragging both girls into the dining room. "You'll both be staying for dinner and I'll call your father maji and tell him your staying with me for the next few days." she winking at the girls.

Isabella brought out two plates of stakes. Both her and Santana watched as Brittany licked her lips before digging in. She couldn't help, but laughed at how much of an appetite the girl had compared to Santana.

"This is delicious Mrs. L," Brittany says between bites.

Santana giggles scooting closer to Brittany putting her head on her shoulder, glad her abuela likes Brittany. Glad to have at least one other person on their side. Though she was very curious about why their grandma's had wanted them together not that she was complaining, she's madly in love with her mate.

"Abuela we'll come visit I promise." Santana said getting up hugging her.

"Don't worry Mrs. L I'll keep her safe and happy." Brittany whispers in her ear.

"Don't be strangers." Isabella shouts after them.

"I told you she'd love you." Santana kissed her hand leaning into her side as she backs out of the driveway heading home.

_I'm going home. My new home with Britt how did I get so damn lucky._

Santana watches Brittany drive back to their house. She can't help, but smile. Around this girl she changes from her normal bitchy to a clingy needy jealous girl.

"What you thinking about?" Brittany asks glancing over at her.

"Just how two days ago my days involved torturing younger students and students below my social standing. Now I have you as a mate and I have never been happier in my life." Santana smiled happy when they reached the house.

Brittany parked the car, jumped out running around to Santana's side and opening her door.

"Come on baby let's get you and our little bun in the oven in our house and up to bed." Brittany and kissing her passionately before picking her up.

"I love you." Santana whispers snuggling into her mate falling asleep.

"I love you too baby," Brittany whispers putting her in bed then climbed behind her to spoon her, pulling her flush against her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

"Hey Quinn, Rachel emergency glee wolf meeting." Mercedes says pulling them into the girls bathroom.

"I thought we had an emergency glee wolf meeting?" Rachel wondered seeing only Tina and Kurt plus them where in the girls bathroom.

"Oh yeah that's later, but we're having a girl's meeting before hand." Mercedes clarified.

"We all wanted to know why Brittany seems to be hovering over Satan and she's allowing her to." Kurt interrupts shouting so Mercedes can't say anything.

"Listen what we know about them neither one of us can say anything." Quinn informs them.

"Fuck!" Mercedes shouts.

"I think Brittany's good for Santana." Tina quietly says as everyone turns to stare at her. "What! In the two days that Brittany has been here Santana has been nice and more tolerable to be around." she points out.

"I have to agree with Tina. Santana hasn't called me dwarf, hobbit, yental, man hands or any other names-"

"Well Berry that's cause I've been preoccupied with my mate to waste my breath on you." Santana smirks walking in Brittany close behind her. "What are you all up to anyway?" she asked reapplying lip gloss.

"Emergency glee wolf meeting in five minutes." Kurt informed them before Mercedes pushed him out with Rachel and Quinn.

"Congratulation on imprinting." Tina says, giving them a smile.

"Thanks," Brittany turns to face her smiling. Santana just wraps her arms around her mate protectively and possessive.

"I'm kind of jealous you two imprinting and Brittany marking you the first day. Mike and me have been dating for three years and we aren't even close to talking about it." Tina says a little hurt.

"Well if it helps according to Santana's abuela we were destine to be together." Brittany adds as all three girls leave and head to the choir room.

"Okay who the hell called this meeting cause since sweater vest man isn't here I assume it wasn't him." Santana snarled taking her normal seat in the back.

"All our parents are worried about the rogue that was almost caught yesterday feeding on my dad's cows." Sam tells the two clueless girls as everyone stares at Brittany.

"Don't look at me I was with Santana all day and night yesterday." Brittany said holding her hands up.

"I can voucher for her we haven't left each other's side since she first got here." Santana tells them giving Brittany a smile.

"Have you been traveling with anyone or maybe someone from your clan is following you." Kurt says now very worried that Brittany wasn't the rogue. Rogue's can be very dangerous knocking up females before disappearing. He was just glad that Brittany wasn't like that, sure she did knock up Santana, but they were mates so in his eyes it was fine.

"Not possible no one has been following me, I travel alone and my entire clan was wiped out so no." Brittany said thinking. "Is everyone sure it was a werewolf and not a normal wolf or something else." she asked.

"According to my dad and Santana's it was defiantly a rogue and they plan on capturing it." Quinn says pulling Rachel protectively closer to her as if the rogue was going to jump out of nowhere and try and steal her.

"Britt you have to be careful and stay inside no matter what." Santana worriedly told her clinging onto her shirt desperately.

"Babe I can't do that unless you're with me." Brittany says kissing her before wrapping her arms protectively and possessively around the Latina's waist.

"What are you two talking about?" Finn said ever always confused about what was going on.

"Yeah what are you two talking about?" Puck seconded.

"Um...well," Brittany started looking at Santana unsure if she wanted to tell them or not.

"I'm pregnant and well you all know or maybe not, but Britt's wolf side gets extra protective and possessive of me to protect both of us." Santana tells her shocked group of friends.

"You have to be joking. There is no way you could be pregnant Satan." Mercedes gasps not willing to believe the evil girl was going to bring life into this world.

"Well I am," Santana huffs.

"This is unbelievable," Blaine shakes his head.

Conversations broke out as everyone started discussing the pregnancy and the rogue werewolf. Only Brittany and Santana weren't talking they just stared lovingly at each other.

"Crap Santana your dad's calling." Puck says as everyone else perks up to listen.

They all hear the call and run out the side door to the edge of the woods before changing. Santana grabbed the blonde's arm before she could go after them. Brittany turned to face her mate.

"Baby promise me that you'll go straight home." Santana pleas kissing her on the cheek.

"You know I can't do that. If anything were to happen to you I couldn't live with myself." Brittany tells her nuzzling into her.

"I have to go my father will flip a gasket if I don't show." Santana says kissing her one more time before leaving.

Brittany fought all her instincts to follow Santana. She slowly dragged herself out to her car. It took her twenty minutes to go home when she got out of the car she smelt a similar smell one she hadn't smell since that night her parents died. Changing she ran towards where she sensed Santana to be.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"Santana Lopez what in god's name took you so long everyone else is here already." Carlos growled ready to hunt down the intruders who where on his land.

"Sorry dad, I got distracted, but I'm here now so let's go." Santana smiled seeing that her father had called their entire clan.

All her "friends" from the glee club were leading the way. The Latina's father plus all the other parents were following their kids as they followed the scent of what they thought was several rogue werewolves. Their where also thirty or so other wolves that either were in college or young adults. The only members of the clan that weren't there were the grandparents and Santana's mother who her father refused to let come as she was tired for her long day of work.

"Dad we lost the scent." Puck said turning to his father. Everyone stopped trying to pick their scent again.

"Can anyone pick up the scent?" Carlos asked looking around as everyone shook their heads.

"Dad how'd we all lose the scent?" Santana asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Carlos said very concerned.

The sixty-seven werewolves circled around the clearing they where currently in. Carlos wasn't about to give up on finding the intruders. He was about to order them to head out in different directions to search when something leapt at Holly and Blaine. Only their quick diving to the side saved them from the vampire.

"Vampires!" shrieked Quinn clawing one in the face.

"Everyone form a circle to protect our backs." Carlos ordered as everyone followed his orders quickly.

Santana's eyes widened as she saw what could only be described as an army of vampires in front of her. There had to be around two hundred all around them. She didn't want to fight or be here anymore, she was scared for her baby and the fact that she might never see Brittany again.

The vampires started attacking the group of werewolves.

"Dad call for help." Santana said moving from the center over towards her father.

"There's no one else." Carlos said not noticing that the vampires were wary of his daughter.

"Carlos we're folding on your left." shouted Burt.

"Santana go help them." Carlos ordered his daughter.

Santana was frozen unmoving staring out beyond the vampires. Carlos was confused as to why his daughter had suddenly stopped. When he looked out to where she was he saw a white blur getting closer and closer to them. As it got closer he noticed that it was looking more and more like a wolf. He was shocked when the white wolf attacked the back of the vampires.

At this point all the wolves were watching the white wolf growl and completely scare away all the vampires who genially seemed scared of the wolf. Everyone was very curious of who this wolf was plus white wolves were so rare that there had only ever been seven documented in the history of werewolves . once every vampire had left Brittany softened and walked over to Santana nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Santana!" Carlos sternly shouted, when he saw the white wolf nuzzle against his daughter and she was nuzzling the white wolf back.

"Dad this is Brittany my mate." Santana cautiously says standing as close to Brittany as possible.

There was a collective gasp from everyone, but the glee kids. Whispers started up as the information was taken in the alpha's daughter's had mate who he didn't know about. That and the fact that she was white and Santana was black as night a weird and rare coloring pair.

Brittany was looking Santana's father in the eye terrified of what he was going to do to her. He changed back as did everyone else including Santana and Brittany. The blonde put her arm around Santana. She had the need to protect Santana still as she could sense the vampires were still close.

Santana was anticipating her father blowing up at them. If he made her close she would chose Brittany especially since she was pregnant. The concerning thing for her was that he was just staring at them probably trying to figure out what he would do. It scared her, but at least she had Brittany.

Carlos stared at the two girls trying to figure out what to do when he sensed it. "Your an alpha." he shouts and everyone looks from Brittany to him.

"Yes sir I am." Brittany stutters.

"Why are you here?" Carlos asks still unsure if he should be happy for them or pissed. He always knew that he would make whoever Santana mated the next alpha, but this made him unnerved. Sure she was an alpha, but she was also a rogue in his land.

"Well sir my clan was wiped out by those vampires two years ago. I'm from the Netherlands and no they didn't follow me here. This is the first time since then that I've seen them." Brittany tells him.

"Since you protected my daughter I'll give up a pass for not talking to me before imprinting." Carlos said giving her a small smile. "Everyone go home except for you two were going to your abuela's house she's calling." he says turning to Santana.

Carlos leads the two girls off in silence.

"Dad you'll let Brittany stay and become alpha for you." Santana asks breaking the silence when they were halfway there.

"Of course sweetie, she is of alpha blood and your mate. She marked you and you both imprinted on each other I couldn't break you up if I tried." Carlos smiled as his daughter leapt into his arms.

Brittany who was walking next to him smiling up at him. "I'll protect her with my life."

"Thank you," Carlos nods, "But how did you know where she was?" he asked.

"Sir well if you haven't noticed I have a dick." Brittany said motioning at her crotch. "And well apparently after we you know before we imprinted which we didn't realize what was going on. We were both just drawn to each other and I kind of got herumpregnant." she says fast wincing back waiting for him to blow.

"That explains a lot though you're both too young and how in the world will you take care of it?" Carlos asks disappointed that they hadn't thought of this, but still happy as he could tell Brittany was strong and powerful. She would make a great alpha one day.

"I have lots of money from my clan's death so that won't be a problem sir. I can take care of them both." Brittany tells him before being interrupted by Isabella opening her door.

Santana cuddled up with Brittany on the couch happy that Brittany didn't listen to her and come to save them.

"Well mother what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Carlos asks.

"For one I wanted to make sure you didn't try and kill your daughter's mate as you tend to be hot headed." Isabella said giving him the look. "Second I wanted to clarify why these two need to be together and why Brittany will become the next alpha.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked very confused.

"When Brittany arrived to save you from the vampires they all took off when they saw her in her wolf form didn't they." Isabella said not waiting for a reply. "They also avoided attacking Santana." she looked over a Santana who nodded. "That's cause white wolves are extremely rare. Also black as night wolves are pretty rare though not as uncommon. Those two colorings are signs to vampires that they are very powerful and can easily kill them. Not only do they scare the vampires, but other wolf clans and rogues more than seeing one of the coloring would be to see a white and night black wolves as mate." she stops and looks at all three. "It hasn't happened in nine hundred years that both a white and night black wolf were alive at the same time. They will be natural drawn together to imprint and mate when they see each other for the first time. Once they are they become an almost unstoppable pair. Also they tend to reproduce rather quickly to insure the alpha line as the white wolf will also be an alpha and the night black wolf their mate and second in command."

"Wait so you're telling me that they," Carlos motions at the two girls. "Are the single most powerful werewolves alive today."

Brittany and Santana have stayed quiet taking in everything that they were hearing. They kept looking at each other wondering if all she says is true and it dawns them why they had been drawn to each other. Santana was happy her father wasn't pissed at her and even seemed to be accepting of her mate. Now with all this talk and explanation of her abuela she felt like her life was complete and Brittany would protect her. Brittany gave Santana a smile glad her father wasn't going to kill her. She now understand why the vampires were scared of her and it appeared her mate too. Looking at Santana she knew she'd give her life to protect her and her clan which she guessed was now her clan.

"Yes Carlos that is what I am telling you." Isabella said smiling.

"Sweetie heart I always knew you had your sights set on only mating with a strong wolf that could take care of you, but this is more than even I could have wished for you." Carlos said picking up Santana hugging her.

"It's more than I ever dreamed of either." Santana whispered as Carlos put her and smiled when she snuggled into her mate.

"Mr. Lopez I'd be honored to be in your clan." Brittany said holding Santana tight to her knowing this is what her mate wanted her to do.

"Brittany I'd love to have my new daughter-in-law who I assume will be marrying my little girl in my clan and as my heir." Carlos said shaking the girls hand.

"Good now let's eat." Isabella said clapping her hands together.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

They had just finished eating and Brittany cleared the plates. It had been bothering Brittany as to why the vampires had decided to attack here now. She had heard that several clans around the world had been attacked since hers, but didn't know why. It had occurred to her during dinner that Isabella might know. Now all she had to do was figure out how to bring it up.

"Mrs. L I have a question I think you might be able to answer." Brittany tentatively said.

"Shoot,"

Santana gave her mate a weird look wondering what her mate could be wanting to ask her abuela.

"The vampires attacked my clan two years ago. And now they attacked here. I've heard that in the two year gap other clan's from other countries have been attacked. Do you know why?" Brittany asked.

"I happen to know the reason as you know Brittany I was friends with your grandma the matriarch. I am friends with other matriarchs from many of the other top clans. Some thousand years ago eight clans banned together and defeated the vampire army that was threatening to take over the world. They attacked your clan first cause your clan was one of the two main clans that defeated them ours being the other. From what I've heard or better yet haven't we are the only clan from that attack left now. And thanks to you Brittany they didn't defeat us." Isabella tells them.

It was decided that they should all go home, well actually Santana was going home to her new home with Brittany. Carlos was going to be staying with his mother wanting to make sure she was safe.

"Night daddy," Santana whispered kissing him on the cheek.

Carlos hugged his little girl tight not wanting to let her go. He looked over the girl who had his daughters heart and he wasn't scared to let her go. This girl he knew would protect her and the clan after all she already had. He nodded letting Santana go as they walked out the door and head down the street towards Brittany's.

_God Santana looks absolutely gorgeous tonight like she's glowing. I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that she's going to have my baby._

Santana was exhausted between all the excitement and being pregnant she barely had enough energy to walk and think at the same time. When she nearly stumbled over a crack Brittany finally noticed that she was almost beyond tired.

"Come here San," Brittany whispers picking her mate up bridal style.

"Umph, I luv you." Santana murmurs clinging onto Brittany and slipping into a deep sleep.

Brittany carried her mate the twenty blocks through town and the next mile and a half to their house. Thankfully while they were at Isabella's Carlos ordered the younger clan members to move all of Santana's stuff to Brittany's so she easily changed Santana into some night clothes before laying her in bed.

She moved a few things around in the spare closet and started putting all of Santana's clothes in it and in the dresser. After that she sat at her desk turning on the computer. She opened Skype and called her best friend back in the Netherlands Jenneke.

"Britt Britt what's up?" Jenneke asked a little surprised she was calling her, they hadn't spoken in a few months.

"I just needed someone to talk to as I'm now part of another clan cause I'm the mate with the alpha's daughter, the vampires attacked and oh yeah she's pregnant." Brittany tells her shocked friend. Jenneke wasn't a wolf, but had seen Brittany shift when they were ten and had been told only after promising to never say something about it. Honestly it fascinated her and she missed the wolves hoping that one day there would be another clan.

"Oh my that's a lot didn't you just arrive two days ago?" Jenneke asked shaking her head as it was totally Brittany. Though before the blonde could answer Santana mumbled.

"Baby,"

"Sorry gotta go call you later maybe." Brittany says logging out and shutting down the laptop.

"I'm here honey," Brittany tells her climbing into bed as Santana crawls over to her plastering herself into the blonde's side her hand clutching tight to the fabric on Brittany's chest.

Wrapping her arms around the Latina Brittany fell asleep easily for only the second day in two years.

**So I have two maybe three more parts though it may take me a while to put them up as I have to finishing cleaning and reorganizing my room before we get our new puppy!**


	3. Vampires

"Quinn who cares if they've missed half day and we are not going into the house. I will not be attacked by Brittany again so knocked on the door." Rachel ordered her mate.

"Fine, but if I know Santana which I do she won't answer." Quinn grumbled knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell. "Their fucking not answering!"

Right when Quinn shouted this the door flew open. Both girls stared eyes wide at a practically naked Brittany who was only wearing a sports bra and softees. She had a tooth brush in her mouth and stared at them with a questioning look on her face.

"Babe who's at the door." Santana shouted from upstairs somewhere.

Brittany pulled the tooth brush out of her mouth and shouted, "it's Quinn and her mate Raquel or something like that."

"Oh," Santana said coming down the stairs. "What do you want?" she asked wrapping her arms around Brittany. She was also barely wearing anything as well, a sports bra and what the two girls assumed was Brittany's boxers.

"You two do know that you've missed the first half of the day." Rachel said unable to tare her eyes away Brittany's body mostly the hard on she currently had.

"Hobbit if you don't take your eyes off my mate I'll rip you apart." Santana growled.

"We'll see you two later at glee." Brittany said closing the door on them and turning around to face a very jealous and horny Santana. "How about we head upstairs to take a shower." she smiled.

"But you were turned on by them not me." Santana whined pulling away from her.

"Awe honey I've been hard for you since I woke up." Brittany smiles as Santana attacks her lips jumping into her arms.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

Santana woke at four to an empty bed. At first she thought maybe Brittany was just downstairs, but when she went to look she couldn't find her all she found was a note.

_Sanny Baby,_

_ Sorry to leave you alone, but your dad called a clan meeting. You were so tired that I figured I'd just let you sleep. I left my credit card in case you get hungry get whatever you want. I'll see you when I get back._

_ Love you always,_

_ Your Britt Britt_

Just as Santana finished reading the note Quinn bursts through the door with Puck.

"Their having a fucking meeting without us." Puck grumbled flopping on her couch.

"Even Rachel got to go cause her dads are out of town and she's not even a fucking wolf." Quinn grumbles too, neither happy with the current situation. "Why aren't you mad?" she asked at Santana.

"Cause my girl is amazing and will info me about everything that was discussed." Santana says sitting down in Brittany's favorite chair.

"Really only Brittany and Rachel got to go fuck I wish I could have." Quinn groaned.

"How come Brittany went and you didn't?" Puck asked last time he checked Santana's mate was still a rogue.

"She didn't want to wake me isn't she the sweetest plus my dad accepted her into the clan and she'll be his replacement for alpha one day when he finally steps down." Santana smiles thinking of her mate.

"How can you not be-" Quinn started before the door was practically ripped off its hinges.

Brittany stormed in looking pissed as hell. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Puck and Quinn sitting on her couch. Santana launched herself into Brittany luckily the blonde caught her.

"Brittany wait. Hold up. Would you slow down." Rachel yelled running in as well. "Oh hi babe, hi Puck."

"What's up with Brittany?" Quinn asked standing next to her mate as Puck just lays himself out more on the couch.

No one said anything. Brittany just stood there holding Santana tightly in her arms. Santana's head buried in the crook of Brittany's neck her legs wrapped tightly around Brittany's waist.

"What's wrong babe?" Santana whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Your dad is going to attack the vampires, but he won't let any of us help. San if he goes through with this they'll all die." Brittany cried, "Your dad will die if he attacks them." Santana clings tighter to Brittany.

"Brittany there's no guarantee that we'll lose." Puck said.

"Yeah what you think my clan didn't fight. They did, but they still all died. I'm the only survivor." Brittany told them.

"Honey when they go you have to protect my father. I don't care what he says use your ability as alpha to ignore his orders please." Santana begged her mate kissing her desperately.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and decided to leave the two girls to themselves. Quinn grabbed Puck dragging him out with them.

"For you anything," Brittany whispered putting Santana on the ground. "You have to promise me though that if anything happens to me you'll take our child out of here. Go somewhere far away there's half a million in the safe downstairs, you know the combination." she begged grabbing her hands kissing her knuckles.

"Nothing can happen to you." Santana sobbed into Brittany's chest. "I can't lose you I don't think I could survive without you.

"Babe, the vampires are terrified of me, but I have to know you'll be okay if anything does happen to me so promise me baby and I'll protect your father." Brittany calmly says pulling her Latina back upstairs.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

Santana after some convincing of Brittany got her mate to drive them on her Harley to Cheerio practice. She loved to see the blonde on a motorcycle especially if she could cling onto her and ride behind her. In her mind it showed everyone who Brittany belonged to. As many Cheerios had tried in the six days that Brittany had been here to get in here pants which pissed the fuck out of Santana.

_If any of those bitches try to get in my girls pants I'll ends them."_

"Babe you have to get off otherwise we'll never make it to practice." Brittany kissed her waiting for her to get off.

"God I hate early morning practice." Santana grumbled.

They walked into the locker room hand and hand. Santana dragged Brittany over to her locker growling at all the girls who looked at Brittany 's crotch licking their lips.

_Oh hells no these bitches are not ogling my girls dick. That's mine and only mine._

"Santana hurry up Coach wants to talk to you." Quinn shouts snapping Santana out of her fantasy's of killing the hoe bag Cheerios who were staring at her mates crotch.

Santana turns to tell Brittany only to find that no one else is in the locker room. Quickly changing, she runs out on the field. She's about to lay a verbal attack on the slut freshman and sophomore Cheerios surrounding Brittany. The juniors and seniors know better than to enrage their captain.

"Santana got over here." Sue shouted into her bullhorn.

"Yeah coach," Santana said running over.

"Your dating Pierce aren't you?" Sue asked tells her.

"Yes coach I am." Santana gulps hoping this isn't a problem.

"As I'm sure you are well aware I don't normally support the gays as they are just pathetic, but you and blondie are different. On top of both being Cheerios and extremely hot, you two can give me more amazing Cheerios when you eventual give birth to your own spawn." Sue said smiling for the first time in weeks. "I approve now go scare those little Cheerios hitting on your girl. I can't have my head Cheerio losing her girl to someone lower than her."

"Thanks Coach I think," Santana said walking over towards Brittany.

"Laps," Sue shouts.

Brittany saw Santana walking towards her and waited for the Latina to reach her before running. It was really starting to get on her nerves that all these girls kept trying to fondle her junk and hitting on her. Now if she didn't have Santana she'd have loved all this attention, but not now that she found her mate. On top of all that she could tell Santana was pissed at all the girls and was ready to kill them.

"Babe you know I'm completely yours don't you." Brittany whispers jogging next to her leaning in.

"I know, but they still piss me off. What if one of them catches your eye." Santana asked worried about Brittany straying even though they were a mated pair.

"You know I could never do that. You're stuck with me. We're mates for life sweetie when I marked you I gave you control over my heart and soul. I can't leave you just like you can't leave me. Though promise me you won't rip anyone open cause your jealous." Brittany said calming down her mate instantly.

"God I love you." Santana cooed before they heard the whistle to stop running.

Sue had them working on different pyramids. All of which had Santana on top and Brittany on the bottom holding everyone up. On the last pyramid they did before Sue had to let them go for classes the Cheerio right below Santana let her slip. Brittany quickly dropped the Cheerios above her and moved over to catch her mate.

"Thanks," Santana whispered.

"I could never let anything happen to you or our baby." Brittany whispered kissing her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

The rest of the day passed by slowly for both Brittany and Santana. Santana was exhausted and Brittany was just worried about the vampires and the attack they were planning. Neither girl planned on showing up to either glee or Cheerio afternoon. Santana wanted to spend every waking moment with Brittany until she had to go fight the vampires. If she could and not get in trouble they wouldn't have even bothered to go to class.

"Come on babe we're going home now!" Santana exclaimed grabbing Brittany's hand and dragging her down the hall away from Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina.

"Santana we do have rehearsal today." Rachel protested.

"And Cheerio practice." Quinn shouted.

"Needs my girl now!" Santana shouted back at them.

"I bet she's worried about the attack." Mercedes said looking at where the two girls had gone.

"When are they planning to attack?" Tina asked looking at Quinn and Rachel.

"Tomorrow at three in the morning." Rachel said.

"So they only have twelve hours together." Quinn whispered knowing Santana would have asked Brittany to protect her father.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"Don't leave," Santana whined pulling on Brittany's arm not wanting her to leave the bed she only had five more hours before the attack.

"San if we don't eat we'll get sick plus I need to rest my penis baby and your pussy needs a rest too." Brittany said kissing her mate or the top of her head.

Santana continued to pout as Brittany left their room to go get them some food. She was upset that in a few hours Brittany would off fighting vampires. That she could possibly never see her mate again scared her. The only thing that she was thankful for was at least they had mated and she was pregnant with the blonde's baby. When Brittany came back up with two steaks and two cups of water Santana jumped off the bed and into her mates arms.

"You're not moving an inch the rest of the time I have you." Santana said between kisses as she assaulted Brittany's neck.

"First eat then we can get back to our previous activities." Brittany told her sitting her back down on the bed.

They finished eating and Santana put on a movie snuggling into her mate.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

Santana woke up to Brittany getting out of bed. She grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Honey I have to go their going to attack the vampires in ten minutes." Brittany said kissing her on the lips passionately.

"Be careful babe," Santana said clinging onto her arm.

"Always,"

Brittany ran downstairs and out the door shifting before she had second thoughts and turned back to stay with her mate.

She ran toward the high school where everyone was meeting. Knowing that she can't be seen as Mr. Lopez told her that he didn't want her anywhere never the fight. It wasn't just her all the wolves who were still in school weren't allowed to fight either. She stayed in the thick bushes waiting for them to start moving. Carlos was standing in the center of twenty wolves when about twenty more walked towards him from the east side of town. The second the other group of wolves reached Carlos and they started walking south.

Brittany stocked a hundred paces behind them to stay out of sight. She was thankful that there was no wind. Being still paranoid that one of them would notice her she stayed behind large bushes and trees scooting fast from one to other. Frowning she wondered why Mr. Lopez was taking them to the outskirts of town to a huge field. When they stopped and fanned out waiting for the vampires of arrive.

Brittany sensed an ambush and run out of her hiding spot at the edge of the forest the Mr. Lopez. Everyone stared at the white wolf running towards the alpha. Most had no idea that she had been accepted into the clan though they did know that the wolf had already helped them once.

"Brittany what are-" Carlos was cut off by Brittany.

"It's an ambush, but not here their attacking our houses." Brittany said motioning for him to follow her back.

Brittany's legs were longer so she was ahead of everyone when it hit her. She stopped and dropped on the ground. Carlos stopped next to his daughter's mate unsure of what was happening. Her eyes popped open, her normally blue eyes had streaks of red in them. She suddenly changed from her normal carefree self to a in raged male who's mate was in danger.

"Brittany what's wrong?" Carlos asked very concerned now.

"Santana!" Brittany growled getting up. "Go take care of your mother she's in danger." she ordered before running almost at the speed of light towards her house.

The house was dark when she arrived, but she could smell two vampires and a very scared Santana. This enraged her to no belief. No one threatened or scared her mate and lived to tell about it. Crashing through the door she saw a teenager slightly older than her vampire holding Santana right next to him fangs extended.

"Let her go," growled Brittany barring her teeth at the vampire.

"God you wolves are so barbaric. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Jessie St. James king of this vampire army." Jessie extended a hand.

Brittany just growled keeping an eye on Santana to make sure she was okay.

"Okay fine no manners whatever. You must be the Dutch white wolf that survived our attack two years ago. Just to let you know all the other vampire's maybe afraid of you, but I'm not." Jessie said smiling running a finger down Santana's cheek almost making Brittany attack him.

"Sir that's only cause you have her mate and you know she would never hurt her." the other vampire there squealed backing away from Brittany who scared the fuck out of him.

"Let her go," Brittany growled again trying to judge if she could attack him without hurting Santana.

It was then that the other vampire noticed Santana's hand on her stomach and that Brittany's eyes kept darting from Santana to her stomach. He took off out the back door not wanting to fight not only an alpha, but an enraged white wolf who is way stronger anyway and who's mate is pregnant.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. You beat me you get your mate back and the army disbands and leaves. But if I win you watch your mate die before I kill you." Jessie snickers.

Brittany growled nodding. She looked at Santana as she and Jessie circled each other trying to tell her how much she loved her. Santana gave her a weak smile understanding that Brittany had to do this and if anything went wrong she loved her. Santana knew running would be useless she would be caught.

Jessie attacked first leaping at Brittany fangs extended. She easily dodged his attack kicking him as he flew by her causing him to fly hard into the wall. Shaking his head as he got up to renew his attack. Drawing his sward Jessie started to attack swinging his sword in swift sharp movements. Brittany dodged the attacks, but was so much on the defensive that she didn't have time for any counter attacks.

They continued like this for upwards of an hour. Neither of them tiring. Santana would gasp every time Jessie came close to laying a strike on Brittany. Jessie finally got a hit in on the blonde and she ended up laying on the ground. He stood over his sword in hand ready to out off her head.

Santana gasped when Brittany fell to the ground. She had to stop herself from help her mate knowing she couldn't risk the baby cause Brittany would be furious with her. Watching in fear she had all the feelings or fear, sadness and anger building up in her. Little did she know, but Brittany had picked up on them and suddenly got a rush of rage.

Brittany with sped that she never knew she had reached up and snapped Jessie's neck in one swift motion. Howling, she heaved Jessie's body out the back deciding to deal with it later. She continued howling telling the rest of the clan that she kill the leader before grabbing Santana.

"Are you alright," Brittany asked hands roaming all over her checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine baby are you?" Santana asked looking her mate over eyes landing on the gash on her shoulder.

"I'm fine honey," Brittany says hugging Santana tightly kissing her neck and face all over. "I was so worried about you." she quietly breathed.

"God please never scare me like that again. I love you." Santana breathed clinging onto Brittany.

"I love you too babe," Brittany whispered kissing her passionately as they both fell onto the ground.

Carlos, Isabella and Maria came running in taking the door off its hinges only to see the two girls making out on the floor.

"I love you," Brittany said burring her head into Santana's shoulder after they stood up.

The three adults looked at the two girls with a smile on their faces. These two were obviously in love with each other.

"Sweetie are you two okay?" Maria asked her daughter and her mate who she had yet to meet.

"Yes we're fine mom just a little scuffle." Santana said holding onto Brittany tight. "Mom this is Brittany my mate." she said letting go of the blonde to hug her mom. She felt a little guilty for not bring Brittany to meet her mom, but she did have a good reason she had been busy.

"Hello Brittany, I've heard quite a bit about you. It's very nice to meet the young lady that has made my daughter so happy." Maria said smiling as she let go of her daughter to hug the blonde.

"Thanks Mrs. L,"

"None of this Mrs. L business you'll call me Maria after all you are giving me a grandchild." Maria said letting go of her as Santana grabbed Brittany clinging to her.

"Mr. Lopez what about the other vampires?" Brittany finally asked winching at Santana's fingers accidently swiped across the gash she had gotten from Jessie.

"Sorry," muttered Santana kissing Brittany's cheek.

"As soon as the vampires that were left heard your howl they ran for the hills." Carlos said smiling knowing he had made a great decision by approving of Brittany as Santana's mate.

"Okay now that you three know I'm fine can you leave now." Santana said letting go of Brittany to shove her parents and abuela out the door.

She slammed the door and turned to Brittany. "You are coming up to bed with me now."

"I'm not disagreeing with you." Brittany stifles a yawn.


	4. Regionals and Babies

Three weeks later Brittany and Santana are waiting in the choir room for glee to start. Once Santana had started showing a week ago Sue had kicked her off the Cheerios and Brittany had quite as well. When Santana had asked Brittany why she quite she told her that it wasn't the same without her plus she loved her baby bump even though it was still small.

They were only there early cause neither could sit still and wait to tell their friends. Brittany was giddy and kept leaning over and kissing both her mate and the baby bump. Santana's father had given her a ultra sound and told them they were having triplets two girls and a boy though they'd have to do some genetic testing to insure that with Brittany's condition it was really a boy and not a girl with a penis. They though could careless either way as long as all three were health.

"Our pups San," Brittany cooed in her ear pulling her into her lap.

"Yep our kids who love to kick mommy in the gut, dance on my bladder and give me indigestion." Santana complained trying to glare at Brittany, but failed miserably.

"Awe baby at least you only have three months left." Brittany says holding the Latina close to her chest.

Santana snuggled down farther into her mate. Brittany's arms snake around the Latina's waist pulling her even closer. Both girls sighed content to just be in each other's arms. Santana couldn't wait to get the three devil things as she had started to call them out of her. She missed her toned, athletic body, rough sex and being able to do what she wanted when she wanted.

"Hello mommies to be." Rachel said a little to cheery as she, Quinn and Puck came skipping in.

"How the fuck can you be so damn cheery?" Santana grumbled sinking farther into Brittany.

"Well if you much know it's cause I found out who we're going up against in Regionals." Rachel said skipping over to the piano.

Quinn who had been behind her kept signaling for Santana to shut up as Puck was silently laughing pointing at Quinn. This made Santana very curious. She got an evil glint in her eye and Quinn knew she was done for.

"Who is it Berry?" Santana innocently asked pouting a little for effect.

"Some team that's not really competitions and the Warblers Howlers." Rachel said a bright smile on her face.

Santana laughed so hard she started coughing. Brittany frowned at her not knowing what was happening and why it was so funny.

"You mean we're going against Quinn and Blaine's ex-boyfriend Sebastian. This is too sweet." Santana laughed sitting up still on Brittany's lap.

"I know right." Puck gasped trying to regain his breath from all the laughing.

"So either Quinn dated a gay man or he's bi, but by all your reactions he's gay?" Brittany asked trying to catch up.

"Oh he's defiantly gay and on top of it all she almost imprinted on him." Rachel giggles joining in on the teasing of her girlfriend.

"I think I might die from laughing too much." Puck coughed.

"This is most defiantly not fum-" Quinn shouted, but stayed when she noticed Artie rolling in.

"Can I speak to you Santana?" Artie asked completely unaware of how pissed the girl behind Santana was getting.

"Um Artie I don't think that's such a good idea." Santana said sensing how pissed her mate was getting. Not that she blamed her, she'd be pissed too if someone clearly was willing to do anything to get into her pants came in.

"Santana please," Artie begged as Quinn, Rachel and Puck edged to behind the piano not wanting to find out what Brittany will do to this poor boy who has been in love with Santana for years not that she ever really gave him the time of day unless she wanted something.

"He better not make another move towards you." Brittany growled so low that only Santana heard.

"Relax babe," Santana whispers turning around to face the blonde kissing her. When she turned back around Artie's jaw was practically on the ground. Smiling she asks, "what did you want Artie?"

"Um...um...ugh your gay?" he finally asked.

"No, well I'm not sure, but I am in love with Brittany and pregnant with her children." Santana said taking Brittany's hands and placing them over her baby bump to prove her point. Brittany growls with approval, pulling her closer.

Artie looked from one girl to the other. If he was honest with himself Brittany the girl with the dick or so he'd heard scared the shit out of him. The way she was glaring at him like he was a threat that she had to rip apart was fucking weird. He sighed rolling out of the room losing all hope of one day thee Santana Lopez would notice and want him.

"I'll kill him if he comes near you again." Brittany growled kissing her shoulder before everyone else started filing in Mr. Shue was the last one in closing the door and looking around at his glee kids.

"Well as you know Brittany here saved us all by not following the alpha's orders and ultimately informing us that the vampires were going to attack our homes and loved ones. I would like to thank her again, but now onto Regionals." Mr. Shue said smiling at Brittany and Santana who were currently lip locked in the back room. He had learned in the month since Brittany had arrived not to disturb her and Santana unless he wanted his head bitten off.

"Mr. Shue shouldn't we decide on songs after all Regionals are in only two weeks." Rachel said interrupting his thoughts.

"Fine, fine," Mr. Shue said shaking his head.

It wasn't until Rachel said something about a Barbra tribute that everyone really started paying attention as Santana started yelling at her in Spanish. The only thing holding her back was Brittany.

"I think the two new love birds should totally sing a duet together." Kurt piped in when everything had calmed down.

"Yes we should," Quinn agreed smiling evilly.

"Fuck no we are not I'm pregnant with fucking triplets!" Santana shouted detaching her lips from the blonde.

Brittany glared around looking to blame someone for her sudden lack of lady kisses.

"Quinn, Kurt I think that is an amazing idea any song ideas?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Fuck it. If I have to sing we are singing Alicia Keys Superwoman cause that's what we are." Santana huffs turning back to the blonde and reattaching their lips together.

"Kay go start working on it." Quinn says only to shake her at seeing the two girls ignoring them the rest of them decided the other two songs.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

By the time Regionals finally came around Santana was pissed at everyone cause Brittany had to help choreograph all three numbers and she hadn't been getting her mack on or having sex nearly as much as she wanted. She was upset until Brittany told her that they could miss school the entire week after Regionals and go at it. It cooled down her temper and everyone was grateful.

The day of Regionals came and Brittany and Santana along with Quinn and Puck were backstage watching the other two groups. Puck and Santana were teasing Quinn about Sebastian and the Warblers. Thankfully for Quinn her never looked over at them.

Brittany was watching this going down when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey honey long time no see." someone seductively whispered in her ear. Spinning around she saw her ex Claire.

"Um...hi," Brittany said very confused as to why she was here.

"What have you been up to?" Claire asked looking longingly at the bulge in the blonde's pants. "I've missed our sleepovers."

"Listen I'm taken." Brittany said backing up towards Santana, Puck and Quinn.

Santana finally sensed Brittany feeling of uneasy and turned around to see another woman trying to get up on her mate. Brittany was trying to get away, but Claire was quicker and cupped her junk, kissing her.

"FUCK NO!" boomed Santana as she launched herself at Claire canines extended and claws, she was half shifted.

Brittany stared wide eyed at her mate who was beating the fuck out of her ex.

"Brittany! Stop her." Quinn shouted finally shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Honey come on she's not worth it." Brittany says pulling Santana off of Claire and into her arms. "Claire, this is my mate Santana. So no I don't want you ever again." she said looking down at Claire before leaving with Santana.

Brittany walked Santana to the restroom knowing they had a little under thirty minutes before they had to perform. Though she needed to calm the Latina down before they went out on stage.

"San settle down I'm yours and you know it." Brittany told her pulling her close.

"Who was that?" Santana asked finally calming down enough for her claws and canines to go back in.

"Sweetie don't be upset okay." Brittany begged and Santana nodded. "About seven months ago I lived in the same town as Claire and we hooked up several times." she sadly said.

"You slept with her!" Santana shouted shoving Brittany back.

"Baby please it didn't mean anything, nothing did till I met you. Don't be pissed you're the only one that I want now and for the rest of my life. Your all I need. You and our children." Brittany begged getting on her knees grabbing Santana's hand, looking up into her eyes with hope.

Santana had nearly broke down crying when Brittany told her this. It's all she's ever wanted to hear from her mate.

"Come here babe, I can't blame you for something I've done as well. All that matters now is that we have each other and don't ever need anyone else. I love you." Santana says wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I love you too," Brittany leans down and captures her lips.

They lose track of time just standing there kissing.

"Stop making out and get out here we're on in five minutes." Quinn shouts opening the door.

"Well we'd better get out there." Santana said pulling Brittany at the door.

The music starts and Brittany steps out on the stage nervous as hell. Santana was on the opposite side of the stage also nervous, but happy to be up there with her mate and neither Hobbit in sight. Brittany started singing stepping to the center.

_Everywhere I'm turning_

_ Nothing seems complete_

_ I stand up and I'm searching_

_ For the better part of me._

_ I hang my head from sorrow_

_ State of humanity_

_ I wear it on my shoulders_

_ Gotta find the strength in me_

Santana walks up to Brittany both singing and doing a slow waltz.

_Cause I am a Superwoman_

_ Yes I am, yes she is_

_ Still when I'm a mess, I still put on a vest_

_ With an S on my chest_

_ Oh yes, I'm a Superwoman_

They break apart, Santana stepping forward and starts singing.

_This is for all the mothers fighting_

_ For better days to come_

_ And all my women_

_ All my women sitting here trying_

_ To come home before the sun_

_ And all sisters coming together_

_ Say yes I will, yes I can_

They come back together starting to waltz together again singing to each other staring into each other's eyes.

_Cause I am a Superwoman_

_ Yes I am, yes she is_

_ Still when I'm a mess, I still put on a vest_

_ With an S on my chest_

_ Oh yes, I'm a Superwoman_

Brittany spins Santana, dipping her before letting go and stepping forward to sing.

_When I'm breaking down and I can't be found_

_ As I start to get weak_

_ Cause no one knows me underneath these clothes_

_ But I can fly, we can fly, oh_

They come back together, singing.

_Cause I am a Superwoman_

_ Yes I am, yes she is_

_ Even when I'm a mess, I still put on a vest_

_ Will an S on my chest_

_ Oh yes, I'm a Superwoman, yes she is_

Santana still dancing with Brittany starts singing.

_Let me tell you, I am a Superwoman_

_ Yes I am, yes she is_

_ See, even when I'm a mess, I still put on a vest_

_ With an S on my chest_

_ Oh yes, I'm a Superwoman_

_ Yes I am, said I'm a Superwoman, yes you are_

_ Oh yeah, I'm tellin' you_

_ I'm super, so super_

_ I'm super, so super_

_ Yes I am, yes we are_

_ Yes I am, yes we are_

They finished with Brittany dipping Santana and lightly kissing her on the lips. The crowd went wild.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

Three months later Santana was about ready to pop any day now. Her and Brittany hadn't been to school in two weeks when Carlos told them that it would be too dangerous to go. Brittany's protectiveness of Santana and the babies had tripled and anyone aside from the Latina's parents were within five feet of Santana they would end up dead. He explained that it was way worse than any other mated pair as Brittany was a white wolf.

"Baby call my dad!" Santana shouted when she felt her sheets get wet.

"What's wrong? Is it the babies?" Brittany worriedly asked running into their room phone and knife in hand.

"Honey you are not cutting me open." Santana sternly told her.

"Oh I was cutting some meat for the next few days." Brittany said putting the knife down on the dresser. "What can I do?" she asked sitting next to her very pregnant mate.

"Did you call my dad?" Santana asked snuggling into Brittany knowing from her father she'd need her help.

"Yeah," Brittany said putting her arm around the Latina.

The only reason Carlos was coming over was to possibly helping clean and take care of the babies while Brittany helps Santana give birth to the next one. He knew that sometimes first time wolf births are hard on the parents if there is more than one baby. He also knew that he'd have to be very care if he had to help with the babies as Brittany would kill him to protect her mate while vulnerable. Not that he would miss this the birth of grandbabies.

"Dad I think it's almost time." Santana said seeing her father in the doorway looking in on the two girls.

"Trust me sweetie you'll know as will Brittany and at that point I will make myself sparse until I hear a baby cry and come up to see if you need any help. If you do I'll return the baby quickly so your lovely mate doesn't hunt me down." Carlos said smiling at the girls. "Oh and don't worry about anyone coming in all your friends are guarding the house." he adds.

"Thanks," Brittany says holding Santana firmly against her.

"Um...dad...leave." Santana groans pain covering her face as her contractions start to get really intense. She howls in pain, her wolf side taking over.

Brittany who can't stand to see her mate in pain let's her wolf side take over. While Santana howls in pain gripping the sheets and mattress, Brittany places her head right under the Latina's boobs pushing down on her baby bump. She keeps pushing down with her head to help her mate as she also pushes still howling in pain.

One giant push from Santana and Brittany and they heard crying. Santana pants catching her breath before her contractions start up again. She nuzzles into Brittany's chest as she holds their first daughter, Brittany cleans her. Carlos sticks his head in to see the baby clean, in her mother's arms and the two mothers kissing. He smiled thinking that maybe they really didn't need him though he wasn't about to leave he still did need to make sure that his grandson was really a boy.

"She's beautiful, just like you." Brittany coos kissing her mate on the forehead. "You did so well."

"Yeah one down two to go." Santana whines as her contractions start up again.

The next two are born the same way with both pushing. Two hours after her water broke all three babies were in their mother's arms and Carlos had come in telling them that their son was in fact a boy. Santana was snuggled up against Brittany exhausted and asleep with all three babies also sleep on her. Brittany smiled looking down at her family all cute and vulnerable, she couldn't have wished for anything better than this.

"Britt?" Quinn asked hesitantly peaking through the door. She had been warned by Carlos that going in would be a risk on her life, but she didn't care. She had Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Mike and Rachel with her. They all wanted to see the two new mothers.

"Shh, she's sleeping." Brittany whispers from her spot on the bed. She was pinned down by Santana who was half on her along with their son who was on the other side of her and then two daughters who were on Santana.

"Their so cute." Quinn said tip toeing in along with the other five.

"She was a champ," Brittany says brushing hair out of her mates face.

"I was if I do say so myself." Santana yawns snuggling down farther into Brittany.

"Can we?" Kurt asked pointing to the babies.

"Sure," Santana yawns handing them over to her friends. She smiles watching her friends coo at her kids.

"What are their names?" Rachel asks holding up their son.

"That's Marcus," Brittany says, "and the girls are Erica and Luna."

"Well we'll let you rest as you look like shit Santana." Quinn says ushering everyone out, putting the babies in their cribs.

Santana rolls onto Brittany kissing her. "Thank you," she whispers. "For helping with the pushing," she says cuddling.

"Anything for you. Marry me?" Brittany asks.

"What?" Santana yips jumping up.

"Marry me?" Brittany asks again holding out a sleek silver ring with diamonds inset in it all the way around. "After all don't most humans get married once they have off spring." she giggles.

"Yes, yes, yes." Santana kisses her passionately. "Mrs. Santana Pierce, I like it." she says laying her head back on the blonde's chest as Brittany puts the ring on her finger.

"So do I," Brittany whispers as they both slip into sleep.

**And that's all she wrote, the end, goodbye all done. I hope you all enjoyed this little story. I have plans to write a sequel at some point, but it won't be for a while.**


	5. Author Note

Hello everyone so instead of doing a sequel I'm going to add some more to this story. I'm thinking about five chapters that are longer. I won't have any up for like two weeks as I've got a lot on my plate currently, but I promise to update within the next month.


	6. Back to School

"Oh god she's shifted again!" Santana shouts as a little grey pup runs between her legs.

"Erica are you causing your mother problems again." Brittany laughs coming into living room carrying Erica to find her mate trying to hold onto Luna and Marcus who are both crying and beating on her chest.

"I swear I gave birth to devils." Santana says happy when Brittany takes them out of her hands. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to be going back to school." she sighs as she watches Brittany strap them all into the stroller. "I just hope they're not too much for my abuela and mom."

"They won't be. Haven't you noticed how they act like angels when other people are around." Brittany laughs pulling her mate in for a kiss before heading out the door pushing the stroller.

"Yeah I have and I honestly don't know where they get it from." Santana grumbled, but was really excited to be going back to school well more to glee the rest of school sucked. She missed her friends and glee. She didn't know if Sue would let her back on the Cheerios, but she really didn't care that much anymore as long as she had Brittany by her side that's all she needed.

"Come on if we don't hurry up we'll miss first period on our first day back." Brittany said as they finally reached Isabella's house.

"Well then my teacher won't think anything of it." Santana giggled as she was about to knock on the door, but it was flung open by her mother who had only seen her grandkids for the first time last week.

Aside from the fact that Brittany had been too tired to do anything to their friends when they came up to see the triplets right after Santana had them, Brittany had been extra protective still. It had only been in the last week that she had calmed down enough for people to start coming over to see the babies and Santana. This is why they were going to school now.

"You two are going to be late! Here give them to me and move your asses to school." Maria scolded them shoving them back down the stairs.

"Nice to see you too mami." Santana shouted as Brittany picked her up and started running towards the school. "Are you seriously going to carry me all the way to school?" she asked wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Yep," was all Brittany said to her mate.

"Brittany S. Pierce you are foolish." Santana giggled as Brittany took off running towards the school. "Britt, don't shift." she warned feeling her mates skin start to buzz like she was mere moments away from shifting.

Brittany laughed as she slowed down to a trout not wanting to shift either cause then she would be naked and while yes it would be ideal if she was home with Santana where she could jump her mate, but not in public. She wasn't about to put her mate down though so she continued to walk to the school carrying Santana. They got looks from people driving by, but they ignored it as they were just much in love. It wasn't until they reached the school parking lot that anyone commented on Santana being carried.

"Have one baby and suddenly you can't do anything." a Cheerio said as she and along with four other Cheerios stood next to their car.

"Shut up little whore." Santana growled glaring at them.

"Oh don't be upset Lezpez just cause you aren't a Cheerio anymore and are no longer popular. Actually you probably should be as now the only thing you are is a gleek loser." the Cheerio smirked smiling evilly.

"Plus it's not like she's going to stay much longer with you so you won't even have her as a buffer." Suzy a very jealous Cheerio who wanted in Brittany's pants really bad and would do anything to get in them.

"You're on crack if you think I'd ever leave San and our kids." Brittany growled wrapping her arms even tighter around Santana.

"I'll ends any one of you who dare try to become between myself and Britt." Santana growled scrambling out of Brittany's arms and picking Suzy up by the scruff of her neck. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked growling her canines extending.

"..."

"I repeat again, do I make myself clear?" Santana asked again scaring the shit out of Suzy as she has never seen anyone start to look more like a wolf.

Suzy nodded her head too scared to speak. She looked over at Brittany hoping that maybe the blonde hottie would be worried about her, but no of course she was all over Santana making sure she was fine. Huffing she walked away quickly.

"San, relax." Brittany whispered leading her into the school.

"I'd be perfectly relaxed if these bimbo Cheerios would stop hitting on you when I'm standing right next to you." Santana growled still partially transformed. "Actually I prefer them to never hit on you." she amended.

"San, you know that you don't have to worry about anything I still only want you." Brittany reminded her kissing her passionately shoving her back into the lockers.

"Now that's hot." Puck interrupts snickering at seeing the two girls making out.

"Don't fucking perve on my mate Puck!" Brittany growled pulling Santana behind her.

"Whoa Britt cool down I was only joking." Puck said jumping back holding his hands up. "Maybe you should take another week off." he mumbled as he left.

"He's right about the fact that you're going to have to try and hold in your protective instincts when guys talk to me. And trust me to get rid of them if they are hitting on me." Santana says smirking at how hot the blonde was when she went into her possessive mode.

"It's just hard, your my mate and it's my job to protect you." Brittany pouted as she walked the Latina to her locker room.

"I know I feel the same way, but you have to control it." Santana coos in her ear kissing the shell of it.

"No you don't!" Brittany shouts backing away from Santana scaring her. "I'm sorry baby," she says in a much softer tone pulling the shaking Latina into her chest. "It's just it really is different for me cause I feel the need to protect you from anything that could be a threat or anyone that tries to get between us so you can take care of our pups." she puts her hands on Santana's waist looking her in the eye before gently kissing her on the lips.

"I know it's hard, but please try to keep it in check for me." Santana pleaded not wanting her mate to be expelled for attacking someone that was just talking to her.

"For you anything," Brittany whispered kissing her again before heading towards their first class.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

Santana was waiting for Brittany to show up at their lockers so they could walk to glee when she saw flashes of red down the hall. Normally she wouldn't have thought anything for it, but for some reason she just so happened to take a second look down the hall. What she saw pissed her the fuck off. There was her mate trying to get down the hall pushing as many of the girls off of her as she could, but the entire squad must have been trying to get their hands on her crotch.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Santana shouted running down the hall towards her mate.

"Oh look it's-"

Suzy was cut off by Santana punching her.

"San come on," Brittany said pulling Santana away cause as soon as she punched Suzy all the Cheerios backed off scared of the Latina would do it. "That was so hot," she whispered into Santana's ear before walking her towards the choir room.

"But babe," Santana whined as she was super turned on right now by what her mate had just said and just her mate in general turned her on.

"We have to get to glee," Brittany said trying to peel Santana off of her.

"But, I'm horny and I wants you now!" Santana demanded clinging even tighter to Brittany.

"Fine," Brittany gave in pulling her into a supply closet. "You want some than we're going to have to do it fast."

With that Brittany yanked down Santana's pants and underwear while unzipping her own. She smirked as Santana gasped not expecting her mate to pulled down her pants. Santana grabbed Brittany's dick stroking it a few times helping her get hard before Brittany stopped her, positioning herself in front of her mates pussy.

"God B get on with it already." Santana whined bucking her hips forward. She gasped as Brittany thrusts into her hard.

"Fuck San, you're fucking tight." Brittany moaned waiting for Santana to get use to her.

Santana starts to wiggle telling Brittany to start. Moaning Brittany starts slowly thrusting in and out. She's never felt anything as tight and good as being inside of Santana and hoped that she always felt like this.

"Faster," Santana breathed into Brittany's ear wrapping her legs around Brittany's waist.

"Umphf," Brittany groaned thrusting in as hard and fast as she could.

"I'm going...BRITT!" Santana shouted her body falling into Brittany's.

Brittany thrust a few more times before she shoved in as far as she could and let loose her streams of cum deep inside her mate.

"FUCK Britt that was..." Santana breathed kissing Brittany's neck.

"Amazing," Brittany finished for Santana putting her on the ground and helping her put her pants back on. "Now let's get to glee before Rachel sends out a search party for us." she giggled as Santana smirked at the thought of grossing out Rachel.

Santana allowed Brittany to lead her to the choir room. They walked in right as Mr. Shue was talking about going to Nationals and choosing what songs to perform.

"So go of you two to actually show up." Rachel started before Quinn stopped her.

"Shut up Rachel, I just pushed out three kids only a month ago so be fucking lucky that I even showed up today." Santana growled sitting in her normal seat.

"Oh god she's still the same grumpy Santana." Mercedes said laughing at the disgruntled Latina in the back row.

"So are you going to bring them in so we can see the little ones?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"No to many germs, but you all could come over to see them." Brittany said sitting down next to Santana before pulling her into her lap.

"Oh yeah right and get our heads bitten off again by Brittany like we did the other week when we tried to come over." Puck scoffed not believing that it was safe yet.

"It's true that males tend to be extra protective for the first few months, but it's great that you two are trying to push through it." Tina softly said as she had done loads of reading about what males do after they had found out that Santana was pregnant. She didn't want to be one attacked and also she wanted to know what to expect with Mike when they finally got around to having kids of their own.

"So does this mean that we can come over?" Finn asked not picking up on anything that was said.

"Yes you idiots you can all come over," Santana shouted tired of this debate she wanted to tell them her amazing news.

"And she's back," Kurt joked about Snix making her return even with Brittany around. "I told you guys that she would be back despite the miracle that Brittany has been able to work on Santana." he added.

"Shut up Lady Lips I've had a bad day of missing the rugrats and Cheerios hitting on my mate so don't tempt me to finally lose it." Santana growled.

Brittany who was just letting Santana vent knowing that her mate needed this now more than anything else. She had their fingers entwined together and was pushing the diamond ring side to side loving how it looked on Santana's finger and thinking about how hot she would look when she walked down the aisle.

"Oh my gosh, that isn't! You bitch!" Quinn gasped being the first to notice the rock on Santana's ring finger that Brittany was playing with. "I can't believe that you're getting fucking married." she shouted as everyone else shut up and started at Santana and Brittany.

"You two are too young to get married-" Rachel started before she was cut off by Mercedes.

"Oh really and yet their old enough to have kids?" Mercedes questioned glaring at Rachel along with Santana and Quinn.

"Hey isn't it up to me wither I marry her or not." Santana said glaring at Rachel.

"But what about your father?" Tina asked worried that the Alpha might get pissed and take it out on the rest of them.

"Please he will probably be ecstatic that Brittany will be tied down to our clan even more." Kurt said. "I personally think it's romantic and will totally help you plan this wedding." he gushed.

"Are we all going to be in the wedding?" Mercedes asked cutting Rachel off before she can ask.

"I better be your maid of honor." Quinn growled glaring around to see if anyone was going to challenge her.

"God you guys clam the fuck down. Yes you all will be in the wedding the whole fucking pack will and yes Quinn you have dips on being my maid of honor. We've decided that the wedding will be taking place over the summer before we go off to college or whatever we decide to do." Santana explained calming all the girls plus Kurt down and they started to plan out parts of the wedding with Santana shooting down everything that Rachel suggested out of principle. She looked behind her to see Brittany looking over at her and smile.

I love you, she mouthed before turning her attention back to Puck. Santana smiled at her mate and went back to listen to everyone's opinion and shooting down Rachel's.

"You dog, that's amazing that you actually asked Santana and she said yes." Puck said astonished that the Latina would want to be tied down despite the fact that she was her mate.

"Well I figured since we already have kids that I should man up and ask her to marry me." Brittany said shrugging.

"Dude how the fuck am I suppose to top that. Kurt and myself have an anniversary and now there is nothing that I can do that will get his mind off of a wedding." Blaine grumbled knowing that until this wedding took place it was all he was going to hear about. "I'll probably never get sex until after you get married." he complained.

"Stop complaining Blaine at least you have someone to love you, I'm all alone and stuck playing video games with Finn all the time." Sam grumbled not understanding what Blaine was complaining about.

"I totally get what Blaine is complaining about, Kurt does tend to throw himself into these kind of things and ignore everything else." Finn said patting Blaine's back.

"All I know is that you guys aren't thinking logically. Think, wedding, reception, alcohol and drunk single girls." Puck said smirking knowing that he was so going to get laid when this wedding came around heck he could get himself laid based off this whole wedding planning thing if he played his cards right.

"How'd you ask her anyway?" Mike asked wanting some tips for when he finally got up the nerve to ask Tina. He'd had the ring for the last year, but was nervous to ask her while they were still in high school.

"Oh well I just sort of popped the question after she gave birth and you all left." Brittany told the boys who all stared at her like what the fuck.

"And you said yes?" Quinn asked on the other side of the room as all the girls plus Kurt looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why wouldn't I say yes after all I had just given birth to our three kids." Santana said shrugging not understanding why it was such a big deal.

"At least you got an amazing ring." Mercedes said.

"Plus we all knew that that they would end up married as all mated couples do." Kurt said smiling at Santana. "And I think that what she did was romantic don't listen to the rest of them."

"Thanks Kurt I knew I could count on you. Which reminds me my abuela and mami want to meet you at my abuela's house after school to start planning this wedding." Santana said glad that at least they were allowing Kurt to help, she had hope that the wedding would not be completely old school.

"Oh my god Satan this is amazing thank you." Kurt gushed, "I can't believe that you would allow this." he said staring at her in disbelief as the guys plus Brittany came back over.

"Well, I figured that I could use someone to make sure that my wedding doesn't go to hell and turn into something horrible." Santana told him and he smiled.

"You should have heard San's mom and abuela when we told them that we're engaged. Let's just say Kurt that without you making sure that there are some modern things are in this wedding otherwise San will have a heart attack." Brittany said smiling at him while wrapping her arms around her mate's waist.

"Blaine did you hear I'm going to help plan the wedding." Kurt gushed jumping into Blaine's lap.

"I think we've made everyone's day." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

"Yeah," Santana says kissing Brittany's cheek.

They completely ignored the fact that Mr. Shue had never showed as he had canceled practice and they spent their time discussing the wedding and when they were going to visit the girls to see the kids.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

Artie was pissed. He had been in love with Santana for years and now she was fucking with that fucking bitch that had just come in and swooped in, stealing his girl. There was nothing that he could do about it either as she now had children with the fucking blonde bimbo. He wheeled to the office where he was suppose to meet some new student and show them around.

"Hey, I'm here where's the newbie?" he asked the office worker that was there.

"Hi you must be Artie, I'm Claire." a stunning brunette who was slightly taller than Santana said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Artie said smiling at her.

"Well so now are you going to show me around?" Claire asked.

"Um, yeah, sorry I've just been thinking about this girl that I like, but she's taken." Artie said needing someone to tell his sob story to.

"Really cause I'm here to try and win a girl back." Claire said smiling at him. "I like you so I'll help you if I can." she offered.

"Thanks and if I can help you then I totally will. Who's the girl if I may ask?" Artie asked hoping that he really could help her.

"I'm looking for a gorgeous girl named Brittany Pierce." Claire said smiling at thinking of her ex girlfriend.

Artie's jaw dropped, "I think that we can totally help each other as the girl I'm after is with Brittany, Santana Lopez." he said looking over at her to see her reactions.

"Wait that's that girl that bit my head off at Regionals. You want her. Well I think that we can defiantly help each other get our woman. Now we need a place to plan how we are going to make this come about." Claire said smirking that she had part of a plan and now someone to help her.

Artie lead her into an empty classroom. He had parts of a plan already in his head and now with Claire's help maybe he could get a full plan. Claire smiled as Artie showed her to a seat.

"So listen I have part of an idea to get Brittany. She doesn't like staying with one woman for too long so what we have to do is break them up. I don't know how yet, but once we do I'll take her and myself away." Claire said smiling at Artie.

"Well I have a way to break them up. If Santana catches wind of Brittany cheating then she'll leave her high and dry." Artie said. "And you will be the perfect person to break them up." he smirked as they both started planning out exactly what they would do.

"I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship." Artie said before they both had to leave.

"And we'll both get our girls." Claire added.

**So I hope you all enjoy this shorter chapter, the next should be longer. The next few chapters will be full of drama. Please let me know if you think I should add anything in. I'll be writing another four chapters before I post my next story which is a badass Brittany story. **


	7. A Rogue, A Cripple and A Plan

**I would like to thank everyone who gave reviews from the last chapter. I would like to thank the guests that gave me some good ideas that I have added in.**

**A special thanks to two of you who I've noticed that have reiviewed many of my stories. Snixxjuice214 and Brittandsan4evs. Your reviews always make me smile. Everyone's does.**

"Mami please give us back our children as we really do have to get home and get them to bed." Santana shouted leaving out the part where she and Brittany would be going at it once the kids fell asleep that was something that her mother really didn't need to know about.

. "Thank you Maria and Isabella for watching them until we find a more suitable arrangement." Brittany said picking up Marcus and throwing him in the air.

"No way in hell will you be having my grandchildren being looked after by a stranger." Isabella said glaring at Brittany for suggesting such a thing.

"Abuela, of course we'll let you watch them isn't that right babe." Santana said giving her a look like you'd better agree with me or else you'll be getting very friendly with your own hand for a while.

"Of course you can watch them." Brittany said giving in. "I just thought that you might not want to and it's not like I can't afford to hire a babysitter." she adds.

"Please the two of us have nothing else to do so I would personally love to watch my grandchildren as much as you two need." Maria said smiling.

"I agree with my daughter-in-law." Isabella said.

"Good then it's settled you'll both watch them when we're in school, but right now I want my kids so we," Santana pointed at herself and Brittany, "can leave." she finished picking up Erica and Luna and putting them in the stroller. She waved goodbye to her grandma and mother as she dragged Brittany who was still holding Marcus out the door and down the driveway to the sidewalk. "Tomorrow we are driving." she told Brittany giving her the look that said don't you fucking dare argue with me I'm fucking horny.

When they got home Brittany got three bottles ready knowing that the triplets would be getting hungry. Santana was asleep on the couch while the girls played in their play pen and Marcus sat on Santana's stomach poking her boobs. At first she ignored it, but then she thought that maybe it was Brittany being all horny and what not so she slapped at the hand.

"Babe here," Brittany said, but it was far away and she cracked open an eye to see why her mate was disturbing her.

"What is this and why where you poking my boobs not that I mind." Santana groggily said trying to sit up, but failing as she had Marcus on her chest.

"Oh that's not me it's our lovely son who apparently also likes your boobs." Brittany giggled handing her the bottle before going over and picking up the girls.

"God I can't wait until their three or four and can eat by themselves." Santana grumbled, but smiled over at her mate.

"Well let's put them down and maybe we can get some homework done." Brittany suggested walking towards the stairs.

Santana though had a completely different idea and followed closely behind knowing that Brittany would love her idea better than doing some boring old homework assignment that they could totally do ten minutes before class starts.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

Carlos had decided to take a walk through the wood on his way back from work. He did this once week just to check the perimeter of his territory and all the most likely places a rogue would be. The smell had hit him earlier today on his way to the hospital, the smell of a new wolf in town that was not a baby. Being the kind and understanding Alpha that he was he always waited two days for a rogue to announce themselves before sending males after said rogue. Not that this plan had worked with Brittany as he didn't even notice that she was in town. Though to his defense she bought a house and made it look like she was just a new human to town not a wolf.

"I hope everyone appreciates all the trouble I go through to keep them safe. I probably should start training Brittany to become the new Alpha. I'll give her and Santana a few years to raise their pups and get to know each other better before making her Alpha." he said to himself.

He was so deep in thought that he completely missed the wolf that scampered away from him to the east back into town.

Claire had seen the wolf coming and could tell that he was the Alpha of this pack. Knowing that Alpha's didn't normally take kindly to rogues in their territory plus she needed to keep a low profile if she was going to get Brittany back she figured that she could probably crash at Artie's until she got what she wanted. So she headed towards his house.

By the time she arrived she saw a silver van pull out of the driveway. Figuring it was Artie's parents, she went to the back door and knocked not wanting to go to the front door. She was thankful that his house was at the edge of the wood so when they put their plan into action the woods would be useful since she figured wherever Brittany was staying was also next to the woods.

"Hi?" Artie said rolling over to open the door.

"Listen I know that this is weird and sudden, but I need a place to crash and I was hoping that you'd allow me to crash here until we both get what we want. Plus it could be much easier to execute our plan." Claire said hoping he'd agree.

"Um...I guess, but you'll have to hid from my parents they really don't need to know about this." Artie said leading her to his room.

"Okay you're a nerd and from what I saw of that girl Santana that you want we need to change this." Claire said motioning to him and his room.

"What's wrong with me room?" Artie asked not understanding what was wrong.

"First off you have two walls dedicated to Star Trek and Star Wars. Your clothes look like something that a grandpa would wear and you own fucking action figures. The only thing worth keeping in this room is the computer stuff, but only to show a girl that you can provide for her." Claire said thinking that their plan may not work with this hopeless human. "A girl like Santana isn't going to fall for all this crap. I can guarantee that Brittany doesn't have anything like this in her room.

"Whatever you say so long as I get the girl." Artie said glad that she would help him as it really would help her too.

"I think we can have this whole thing changed by the end of the week then while doing this we should start putting our plan into action sowing the seeds of doubt in their heads." Claire said smiling.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"Ugh Britt harder, fucking hard...oh god baby right there!" Santana shouted bouncing up and down on Brittany.

"God babe you're so fucking tight! Ugh your boobs are so..." Brittany trailed off reaching up and squeezing her mates breasts. Santana moaned as Brittany groped her thrusting up into her as hard as she could with Santana on top of her.

"Pack meeting...fuck I did not need to see that." Carlos screeched slamming the door he had just opened shut.

"Fuck dad!" Santana groaned as she rolled off Brittany both of them huffing and sexually frustrated.

"Mr. Lopez no offense, but what the fuck are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"I tried to call you two, but no one answered so I came up to tell you that we have a pack meeting in twenty at our house." Carlos said through the door he was not risking coming back in.

"Dad give us like ten minutes." Santana shouted, "Go wake up the kids please and get them ready to leave."

Brittany smirked as she watched pick herself up and lower herself back down on her mate moaning as she slid down engulfing Brittany's length entirely. They quietly worked themselves up again not that it took long. Not even two minutes later Brittany felt Santana clamp around her tightly. They both came together.

"Fucking A that was amazing." Santana said kissing Brittany before getting off of her and heading to the closet to find something to wear.

"Always is," Brittany whispers coming up from behind and wrapping her arms around her still naked mate. "Do you want to jump you at the meeting cause I totally with if you wear that." she said as Santana picked up a dress.

"Well then what should I wear?" Santana asked looking over at Brittany's side of the closet and picked up a pair of her sweatpants and shirt. "How about this do you have a problem me wearing these." she said waving them in front of her face.

"I wouldn't have a problem that though don't hold me to that after the meeting cause it's a turn on for me when I see you wearing my clothes." Brittany tells Santana helping her get dressed before dressing herself in similar clothes.

"Come on let's go get your dad and our kids." Santana says kissing her mate.

"I don't know if he'll want to see us after walking in on us." Brittany tells her, but follows her anyway.

Santana smiles when she sees her father downstairs in the living holding Marcus making faces at him. She knows that her father loves her son. He finally has his boy that he can teach everything he knows. She's glad that Marcus will have a male to look up to and teach him how to teach women. Not that she didn't think Brittany couldn't do it, but it would help to have her father as well.

"Well come on Carlos let's get a move on. Since you disturbed my sexy times for this pack meeting that's so important we better get a move on so I can come back with my mate quicker." Brittany says causing both Santana and Carlos to blush.

"Quiet you," Santana says slapping Brittany's arm.

"Um...yeah, let's go." Carlos said carrying Marcus out the door.

Brittany smiled as she pushed the stroller right behind him with Santana clinging onto her arm.

By the time they reached Carlos's house most of the pack was already there. He handed Marcus over to his daughter before heading out back to where they would be holding the meeting.

"Hopefully the alpha has a good reason to be holding this meeting right now as I should be doing my nightly vocal exercises." Rachel complained standing next to Kurt and Mercedes.

"I know what you mean. I was in the middle of my skin care hour when dad told my we had to come over." Kurt complained as well looking around for the others.

All the glee club were standing near the front next to Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsberry and Holly Holiday with the exception of Brittany and Santana. Brittany was in the house with Carlos discussing why he called the meeting and how to tell everyone else while Santana and Maria were on the back porch with the three babies in their laps. They were smiling at each other as they saw through the window Marcus arguing with Brittany over something they couldn't hear.

"It's good for your father to have another alpha challenging his decisions." Maria said glancing over at her daughter.

"I just hope that they don't start attacking each other or trying to challenge each other for being the alpha." Santana says looking over worriedly at her mother.

"Don't worry honey they won't do anything of the sort." Maria said squeezing her daughter's hand and smiling at her.

Inside the house Brittany is shell shocked by what Carlos is saying.

"There is a rogue somewhere in town and we have to get rid of it. I don't care how, but we need to get rid of it." Carlos growled glaring out the window.

"You do realize that I was a rogue here once too." Brittany interjected causing him to be pulled out of his head.

"Yes and if you hadn't become my daughter's mate that day and then protected her from the vampires I would have killed you or at least tried." Carlos says knowing that she might side with the other rogue as she still kind of was a rogue.

"I know that you just want to protect everyone from possibly being attacked by said rogue, but we both know this is more about you protecting Santana. And that is one thing you don't have to worry about anymore. I'll protect her with my life along with our children." Brittany tells him. "How about we tell everyone then set up patrols to search for the rogue." she suggests.

"I like it. You'll make a great alpha when I retire." Carlos says putting his arms around the shoulders of his soon to be daughter in law.

"Hopefully that won't be for some time." Brittany says as they go out the door.

"Have you two decided on what's going to happen?" Maria asked looking from her husband and Brittany then looked over at Santana and gave her a smile.

"Yes now would you two just come with us and support what we are planning to do." Carlos said pulling his wife up.

"So what dad you're not going to tell us what you're planning to do." Santana said following him closely.

The four of them plus the babies stood in front of the whole pack waiting for everyone to quiet down. Carlos looked over at Brittany and nodded.

"Everyone quiet," Brittany growled howling.

The whole pack suddenly stopped talking they all wanted to know exactly what this meeting was about.

"Okay everyone is everyone here?" Carlos asked looking around to see if anyone noticed anyone being gone. "So I take it everyone is here that's good cause we have a little problem that could become a very big problem if we don't take care of it quickly." he paused to look over at his family. "I was walking through the woods when I sensed at rogue. I didn't find that rogue, but we definitely have a rogue in our territory."

Chaos broke out as soon as he said rogue. No one wanted a rogue around. Frankly they had only excepted Brittany cause one Santana and two she did protect them from the vampires. The gleeks where the only ones not freaking out. They were watching what Brittany and Santana where doing. It surprised them that both girls seemed rather calm and where just watching everyone else freaking out.

"Britt, please tell me that your plan is good." Santana asked.

"It is," Brittany whispered kissing her on the cheek before howling for everyone to shut up.

"Yes I know that this is scary for many of you that have daughters and for the rest of you in general. Myself along with Brittany here well mostly Brittany came up with an idea to find this rogue. We will be searching throughout our territory in groups of four until we find this rogue and then deal with them accordingly." Carlos said as many nodded in agreement.

"I for one second your decision and volunteer to take the first shift in the woods around the school." Puck's father shouted from the back.

"Good everyone split into three shifts and then into smaller groups." Brittany said to help everyone get more organized.

It was quickly settled and the first shift went out to search while the other two went home to get some much needed sleep. All the gleeks where in the third shift except for Santana who Brittany had straight up refused along with Carlos to allow to take part in the search.

"Baby if you're putting yourself in danger then so am I." Santana argued.

"No," Brittany firmly said as they sat in the living room their kids asleep in Santana's old room with Maria and Carlos watching them sleep. "I love you babe, but you have to stay behind in case something happens to me. I don't want our kids to grow up without a parent." she quietly said kissing Santana on the lips.

"I love you too, but you'd better be careful cause if you get yourself killed I'll bring you back just to kill you again." Santana tells her cuddling into her mates clinging tightly to her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

"Baby, come on you promised to train with me." Santana whined kissing Brittany passionately to try and wake her up.

"Ugh...fine, but you so owe me." Brittany said getting up reluctantly.

"Yay, I'll go get the pups ready as well." Santana clapped jumping off the bed.

"God when did this turn into a family training secession. I don't even think that our pups can fight, but whatever she wants I'll do." Brittany says to herself smiling before getting up and getting dressed.

"Baby hurry up we only have a few hours before you have to go out and search for that rogue." Santana shouted as she headed downstairs.

"I'm coming and not in the way that I want to be." Brittany shouts back at her mate.

"Brittany S. Pierce your children can hear you! And if you ever want help coming again you'll get your ass down here." Santana shouts back.

"Fine," Brittany huffed heading down towards her mate's voice.

They head to the basement, Santana going first with the kids/pups as Erica had shifted while Brittany locked the door and pushed the stair case up so they couldn't escape once they shifted.

"Well they're defiantly your pups as they shift all the fucking time." Santana growled as she tried to capture Luna who ran in between her legs.

"I don't know I think it's cute and once they turn three we'll be able to train them to not shift all the time." Brittany says wrapping her arms around her mate watching their pups run around chasing each other.

"They better and when they're older they will be doing everything to make up for all the trouble that they have caused me." Santana huffs leaning back into her mate.

"So did you say something about training." Brittany whispers letting go of Santana.

"Yes I did," Santana smiles starting to shift.

Just looking at someone shift from human to wolf you'd think that it would hurt like a mother fucker. Then you start hearing the bones snapping and breaking and you start wondering why they aren't screaming in agony. The truth was for a werewolf or wolf person depending on what history book you read it didn't hurt at all.

Santana when from standing to on all fours, black hair sprouting all over her. Her nails lengthen until they become claws. Her whole body begins to morph into a huge wolf taller than their human height. When she finally finishes shifting she looks over to see Brittany already in wolf form.

_Hello beautiful_

_ Brittany _ Santana giggled in her mind

_Well you are very beautiful and you have three little ones trying to climb onto your back. _Brittany smiles at her nuzzling the face of her mate.

Brittany picks up Marcus in her mouth and puts him in the fenced off corner of the basement for the pups when they wanted to train. Training wouldn't go over well if they had three little puppies running around distracting them. Santana puts the two girls in the area too.

_So what are we going to start off with? _Santana cocks her head to the side as she stares at her mate.

_Let's start off with simple defense moves. _Brittany crouches down preparing to attack her mate.

Santana stares at her mate waiting to see if any of her muscles move at all giving away what she will do. Though the only thing that she wants to do right now is to jump her mate. With no danger around and the pups preoccupied her wolf side really just wanted her mate to fucking mate with her. They had actually yet to satisfy their wolf sides by mating as wolves. She tried to bury all those feelings of wanting sex down and focus on stopping her mate from attacking her.

Brittany herself was waiting for the right moment to start their training. It took all her focus to try and not jump her mate. Seeing her mark on her mate's shoulder just egged her on to want to mate with her mate. She considered just doing it so she could satisfy herself so she could then focus on the training they were suppose to do instead of trying not to jump her mate. Letting out a breath she leapt at her mate. In mid jump her focus broke and she hardened. When she landed instead of attacking like she was suppose to she got on her mate's back and humped her a couple of times before she buried herself inside her mate.

_Fucking A I love you so fucking much. _Santana let out a whimper as her mate hit that spot that made her scream.

_Oh god this feels so fucking good. Argh I can't believe how good you feel. _Brittany growls in her ear thrusting harder into her.

_I don't know how much longer I can hold us up._

_ Until I tell you to stop._

They were gone lost in their wolf sides any human thoughts that they would normally have are gone. Mating is the only thing on Brittany and Santana's minds.

_Mommy I's hungry_

As soon as both Brittany and Santana hear this Brittany speeds up trying to make herself come so Santana can go take care of their pups. A few minutes later she got off of Santana allowing her to go take care of the pups.

_God Brittany that was..._

_ Satisfying_

_ Yeah, I feel at peace with my wolf now and that I can control it unlike earlier. _Santana gave Brittany a look that said this was all her fault and that she's damn lucky that she's taking care of their pups right now or she'd get right back to training.

_Well as soon as you're ready let's get to some actual training._

_ Shut up you jumped me remember_

_ Yes, but that's cause you're so fucking hot with my mark on your shoulder._

_ Ugh as soon as they're done feeding I'm so going to take you done._

An hour later Brittany had to leave to meet up with Quinn to go search for the rogue. She'd rather not go, but if she didn't then Santana would and that was something she would not allow no matter what.

"Get your ass back here in one piece so I don't have to beat the fuck out of Quinn for allowing you to get hurt." Santana says kissing Brittany passionately before allowing her to go out the door.

"Don't worry babe I will." Brittany says before shifting and running off into the woods.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

"God Quinn, will you stop worrying." Brittany says as they head over to a stream to wait for Kurt and Mercedes to meet up and head back in and get ready for school.

"So no luck either." Mercedes said as Kurt and her walked up to them.

"Nope I say we turn in and get ready for school." Quinn says.

"You guys go, you all live in the same area and I live that way. And don't worry Quinn I'll be fine." Brittany tells them.

"Fine, but be careful cause Santana will have our heads if anything happens to you." Quinn warns her.

"Don't I know it," Brittany smiles at thought before walking down the stream towards the house.

The walk for her was quiet and she enjoyed it. She hadn't been in this kind of silence since before the babies were born. She thought that she'd have to bring Santana out here just so they could enjoy the silence together. Something brushed her arm and she jumped to face it ready to attack only to see that it was a branch. She was about to turn back around and head home when she smelt something that she hadn't smelled in quite a while.

"Fucking A Claire. Why the fuck would you sneak onto another pack's territory." she whispered.

Following the scent she quietly stocked from tree to tree. She was following it out far away from the town. She could hear someone talking when she caught the scent of a human as well as Claire. Getting even closer she saw that Claire was talking to of all people Artie. She crotched behind a tree to watch the two knowing that confronting Claire too soon would not be good.

"Artie are you sure that we have enough." Claire said smiling.

"Yes of course we do." Artie said.

"Listen I know that you want your girl, but we have to set up our plan first." Claire reminded him.

Brittany had heard enough she didn't want to know whatever they had planned, but she suspected that it had something to do with herself and Santana as she sort of bailed on Claire when the girl got too attached to her.

"What the hell Claire!" Brittany shouted jumping out.

"Why hello Brittany it's so nice to see you." Claire said shifting before Brittany could and leapt at her.

"Claire you'd better leave before I'm forced to kill you." Brittany growled shifting herself just before Claire landed on her.

Before anything else could happen Artie clunked Brittany on the head with a pipe knocking her out. Claire took off before Artie could get her too. She figured he must be a hunter or the son of a hunter.

"That fucking little rat." she cursed.

"Well, well, well what do we have here a werewolf. I knew my dad wasn't insane and this will prove it." Artie said to himself as he began to drag Brittany with him back towards his house.

He was about halfway there when Brittany started to move around. At first he thought that she was waking up, but instead she just shifted back to human.

"Damn I was hoping that she would stay that way so I could show my dad. Oh well we can just make her turn later anyway." Artie said as he began to drag her again.

By the time he finally got to his house he was exhausted. He couldn't believe how heavy this fucking girl was. He thought that girls were suppose to be light not weigh like fucking four hundred pounds. Knowing that there was no way that he could get her into the basement alone he went to find his father.

"Dad, dad you home?" Artie shouted as he wheeled into the kitchen.

"Upstairs, I'll be down in a second." his dad shouts.

"No you really need to get down here now I found something in the woods for you." Artie shouts back up at his dad who came running down quickly.

"WHAT?" he said breathing hard.

"You have to help me get her into the basement." Artie said rolling out to where he left Brittany.

"Artie why the fuck am I standing in front of an unconscious girl?" his dad asked thinking his son had really lost it this time.

"Dad, she's a werewolf."

Across the street at Quinn's house all the gleeks minus Brittany were meeting up to go over a song that Santana wanted to sing as a surprise for Brittany.

"So how did you convince Brittany to let you come alone?" Kurt asked knowing that the two hated to be apart.

"She hadn't arrived home yet so I left her a note saying that I was over at Quinn's and would be home before nine." Santana tells them.

"Wait, she wasn't back yet? She should have been." Mercedes said looking very worried.

"Listen it's fine she probably just found something to chase or got hungry. Don't worry, I'm not, she sort of does this quite a bit. I mean think about it she was alone for a long time and some of those habits are hard to break." Santana explained as everyone stilled stared at her in disbelief.

"You're not worried that the rogue might get her cause I sure as hell would be." Rachel said looking over at Quinn.

"Hey, Santana has a point she did live on her own for two years. She can probably take the rogue out on her own." Puck says surprising everyone. "What just cause I'm a badass doesn't mean that I can't respect another badass."

"Let's stop talking about this and get to practicing this song." Santana growls.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

Claire kept looking over her shoulder as she ran to the cave that she had been hiding at before having met Artie. She was terrified that he would follow her and take her back to wherever he had taken Brittany. She was torn between running the fuck away and going back to help Brittany.

"If I go back now I can't help her. Damn it, what is wrong with me. I have to stay now, I promised my dad I would come back with a mate." Claire said to herself.

She shifted so she could get through the cave entrance before shifting back. If she couldn't help Brittany she knew that she'd have to go tell Santana and that was one thing she did not want to do. Her only option was to rest for right now before she had to make a plan to save her blonde.

**Yes there will be more drama to come and don't worry Brittana is always on in all my fics. Hope you all enjoyed and just to let you know that because of all your awesome reviews I got this part up faster than I originally thought I would.**


	8. Where's my mate?

When Santana got home she looked around for Brittany, but couldn't find her in fact all she found was her mother asleep on the couch with her three kids on top of her. She smiled at her mother. She thought that maybe Brittany had gone out on another search with her father. If there was one thing that she learned from the blonde it was she wasn't one to wait around for something to happen and that she would do everything in her power to protect their kids and her mate.

"Mija, I see your home." Maria said smiling as she woke at feeling at pair of eyes on her.

"Yeah, Britts not back?" Santana questions hoping that she at least told her mother where she was going.

"No sweetie she's not though she could have come back while I was sleeping and then gone out again." Maria says trying to reassure her daughter.

"Oh, well maybe she decided to go searching again. I wouldn't put it pass her to do so. Now if you don't mind I need to get these three to bed so I can go to sleep too. After all you did tell me that I still had to go to school." Santana tells her as they both carry the kids upstairs to the nursery.

"Well call me if you need anything sweetie." Maria says kissing her on the forehead before leaving.

Santana didn't want to sleep alone so she decided to sleep on the couch in the nursery. It was the first time that she had to go to bed without Brittany spooning her since meeting the girl. She missed her and was starting to get slightly worried that she wasn't here. Sighing, she finally fell asleep clutching a pillow tightly to her.

_It was pitch black and I couldn't open my eyes or move. Where the hell am I? San are you here can you hear me? I don't know where I am or what happened. Please baby be okay I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. I don't know what they're doing to me for some reason I can't move or see. I smell two humans one I recognize I think. Everything is confusing and I can't tell one thing from another. I need to know you're okay baby please tell me you're okay along with our pups. I can survive anything if I know that you and the pups are okay. _

Santana is jarred from her sleep when she heard Brittany looking down she noticed that she had shifted. The only thing she wanted now was Brittany okay she wanted two things she also wanted Brittany's dick as well. After she pushed back her need to mate with her missing mate she could rationally think through what her mate had said.

_Britt are you okay? Where are you? Yes the pups and I are fine. Please Britt you have to be okay._

Even in wolf form Santana was starting to freak out. Her mate was in distress and she needed to help. Though she couldn't leave their pups alone and it's not like she knew where the fuck her mate was being held. There was only one thing she could do. Howling Santana called out to all the gleeks and her family to come to her immediately she had news. They would no doubt think that it had something to do with the rogue and perhaps it did, but she would need help finding her mate.

_San, I don't know anything please just be careful._

Not knowing what else to do she shifted back to human. Getting up she headed downstairs, but not before grabbing Marcus and holding him close her to along with attaching Emily and Luna to her. There was no way in hell she would leave them alone with Brittany being god knows where. She sat down on the couch and waited for everyone to arrive. It was hard for her to not feel overwhelmed and have a need to start balling at the loss of Brittany, but she needed to stay strong for her kids and had to think positively.

"Santana?" Quinn quietly said as she walked in surprised not to one hear Brittany growling at her for entering unannounced and two where the fuck the blonde was.

"Hey...oh god Quinn I think something has happened to..." Santana tried to say, but started sobbing so hard that Quinn couldn't understand what she was staying.

At this point Kurt, Mercedes and Puck had all arrived as well and where staring at Santana like she had three heads. No one had ever seen her like this before in fact most were convinced she didn't have the capability to cry. By the time her father and mother arrived all the gleeks where here along with her abuela Santana was sobbing into Quinn's arms as Kurt, Mercedes and Puck took care of the little ones. Even her parents had never seen her like this before they were just as freaked out as the gleeks where and didn't know what to do.

"Mija what's wrong?" Maria asked sitting down next to her daughter and taking her out of Quinn's arms.

"Brittany...missing...shifted...heard her...in my head..." Santana sobbed squeezing her mother tighter.

"Wait Britt never came back?" Mercedes asked now also starting to worry along with Quinn and Kurt who knew that the blonde had left on her own after patrolling.

"How can the white wolf be missing from her black wolf mate? Is that even possible? I thought that she was suppose to be way more powerful than anyone else with the only exception being the black wolf." Rachel muses to herself mostly, but whenever she talked it was always louder than anyone else.

"Mami...I want Britt Britt." Santana cried in a very unlike Santana way.

"Shh, honey I know we'll find her." Maria reassured her rubbing her back.

"Honey, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck can you take Santana and the kids upstairs please." Carlos said kissing his wife's cheek before ushering them upstairs.

Once they were all safely upstairs he turned to face the others and Kurt, Mercedes and Puck came back down as Maria and Quinn had stayed to comfort Santana he started planning.

"We'll inform them later about our plans, but we now have to triple our search for the rogue. They must have something to do with this. No one else could have taken her." Carlos started pausing waiting for everyone to agree with him. He couldn't image that anyone else in Lima could possibly be either strong enough or be able to surprise Brittany enough to be able to take her.

"Do you believe that Santana heard her?" Mike asked thinking if Santana heard her then Brittany must be awake and therefore able to escape from wherever she's being held.

"It is possible for a very strong mated pair such as them to be able to speak in their minds even when one of them is knocked out cold so long as they both are in wolf form." Rachel rattled off like she was reading it from a book.

"But Santana doesn't sleep in wolf form." Puck pointed out knowing from experience.

"True, but legend has it that if when the white and black wolf mate that if one of them is in trouble they can speak to the other and make them shift." Blaine said having done a lot of studying on the matter since finding out that Brittany was a or thee white wolf depending on which term you preferred.

"That must be what happened." both Sam and Finn concluded like they had been intrigue pieces of the conversation.

"Oh god don't fucking pretend like you two said anything helpful." Kurt said growling at them.

"Okay listen up we are going to help my daughter by going out and searching for the rogue. Everyone get some food now before we go out hunting in wolf form this time everyone we need to catch this rogue so we can help my daughter find Brittany." Carlos practically yelled at them before heading into the kitchen.

"So are we going to follow him and eat or not?" Tina asked looking hesitantly into the kitchen.

"I vote yes," Puck said following him in.

"Awe fuck now we all have to." grumbled Mercedes.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

Quinn had taken over holding a still sobbing Santana as Maria feed and changed the dippers of all three kids. Neither woman know exactly what to do to help Santana. It seemed like she was broken.

"Mrs. Lopez, why is she like this shouldn't she at least be able to take care of her own kids. I mean wouldn't Brittany want her to?" Quinn asked looking over at her.

"You know how emotional Santana gets especially since she's madly in love with Brittany and their mates so that makes it ten times worse. She held it together when in wolf form though not when back in human form because her wolf won't be emotional over this having to be strong for the pups when human she's ten times more emotional than anyone of us would be." Maria told her with a sad smile on her face when looking at her daughter.

"I sure hope we can find this rogue quickly and then Brittany." Quinn says quietly getting up as Santana has finally fallen asleep or at least she thinks she has.

"Here give her Marcus to cuddle with she'll sleep better with someone to hold and we know that she won't want us to cuddle with so that leaves one of the kids." Maria says handing Marcus to Quinn.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks not sure at all this is a good idea.

"Give me my fucking son Quinn." Santana growled holding her arms out for her son.

"Okay here Santana gosh you don't have to bite my head off just cause we can't..." Quinn trailed off not wanting to finish her thought in fear that she might start crying again.

"Shut the fuck up Quinn." Santana snarled grabbing her son and cuddling him into her. "What would you do if Rachel was gone and then spoke to you after waking you up and causing you to shift, telling you that she can't open her eyes and doesn't know where she is. Huh Q, what would you do oh yeah and you have three kids." she huffed as she cling to her son tightly pretending that he was Brittany.

Quinn was about to say something back to her when they both heard Maria curse and turned to look over at her.

"FUCKING A, EMILY, LUNA STOP THAT! GET BACK HERE!" Maria shouted running after two little pups who had escaped her.

"Santana your kids look like mutts." Quinn says shaking her head cause really she thinks that this must be how Santana acted when she was little.

"Shut up they're my kids." Santana growls.

"Santana I'm sorry I thought that you were crazy cause they never acted like this before for me." Maria said having given up chasing the girls around and sat down next to the other two women.

"Yeah well they're always like this with me and Brittany though they listen to her more." Santana sadly says thinking about Brittany.

"I beat they miss her and know that something is wrong." Quinn says bending down to pick up the little grey wolf that had tried to run over her feet and though her legs. "Which one is this?" she asked.

"That's Emily she's the real troublemaker of the three of them. Which obviously makes our little brown one over there under the crib Luna and when Marcus here shifts he's black with some white accents." Santana tells them sadly smiling.

"Listen Santana we'll find the rogue and then we'll find Brittany don't worry." Quinn said hugging her best friend.

"You should listen to her mija, she's right we'll find her and until then we'll both be staying with you." Maria said smiling at her.

"Thanks mami," Santana says putting her head in her lap while still hugging Marcus to her. Five minutes later Luna jumps up and curls up next to Marcus and Emily who has shifted back crawls out of Quinn's lap and next to Luna. All three of them are clinging to Santana.

"You sleep, Quinn I think I hear them all getting ready to leave go with them and howl when you find the rogue." Maria orders.

"Are you sure?" Quinn questions as she shifts although she knows that she will follow the alpha's mates order.

"Yes now go," Maria orders.

"Mami?" Santana questions looking at her.

"Someone has to tell you when they find the rogue so you can be there when they question it. I will watch the little ones. You need to focus on finding Brittany right now so they have their other mother back." Maria explains to her kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep before you have to go." she says putting a blanket over her before leaving the room.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**

"Dad I think she might be waking up!" Artie shouted to his father.

"Then shoot more HBC into her." his dad shouts back.

"Dad what's in that stuff cause I thought that you said a while back that nothing can knock out a werewolf especially a white one which is what she is." Artie says as he shouts the stuff in her arm when his dad comes back in.

"I can't wait till we figure out how to get her to shift. As for what's in HBC it's like taking ever drug that can knock you out legal and illegal, times it by ten and that what this stuff is. Let's just say you don't want this in your system." he says patting his son on the back as they head over to their thinking board that has a list of everything that they've tried and things that they haven't yet. "So tell me again what she looked like when she's a wolf?" he asked yet again of his son.

"Well she was fucking huge taller than six foot I'd say around six foot five. She was a white as snow so fucking beautiful." Artie said pausing as that's all he really saw of the wolf as he had been too excited to get a really good look at her.

"That's it, that's all you got." his father asked getting upset that his son hadn't paid more attention to the wolf.

"Dad I know this is huge for you, but I was more focused on getting her here before she woke up. You know cause I'm pretty sure she would have killed me if she had woken up." Artie said.

His father gave him a what the fuck look, but knew that he was right. If he would have waited then he wouldn't even have a son anymore as there was no way that he could have taken out a wolf on his own. It scared him that at any time that HBC might stop working and she would wake up and kill them both. He knew that they had to keep pumping her full of HBC every few hours otherwise he was scared she would wake up. He hadn't told Artie this cause he didn't need the boy working.

"What if we tried using wolf howls to change her?" Artie suggests looking over at his father.

"Possibly, but not until later as it could have very negative effects. The first thing we need to do is build a cage to hold her in case anything happens." his father said.

Artie nodded before going up to the actually house. He needed to get some actually sleep so he could go to school tomorrow. He hoped that with Brittany out of the way that he would finally be able to talk to Santana and maybe comfort her. His plan was working perfectly in his book and heck he didn't even need Claire though if he ever saw her again he'd knock her out too so his dad could have another werewolf to study. He was beginning to think that they might have a lot more things that happening in this town than he or anyone knew about.

Neither father or son noticed that Brittany had began to stir for a few minutes before going limp again.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

"Santana, sweetie Quinn's howling they found the rogue and it's a her." Maria said shaking her daughter awake.

"What!" Santana shouted jumping up displacing her kids.

"Sweetie breath, they are bringing the rogue to the Puckerman's so-" Maria was cut off by Santana shifting and taking off for the Puckerman's house.

She shook her head at her daughter and bend down to collect the kids that her daughter had forgotten about and put them in their cribs thanking god that none of them had decided to shift otherwise she would have had to chase them around and she was just too tired for that now.

"I know if Brittany was here you guys wouldn't be an afterthought little ones. You'll have to forgive your mother she's worried about your other mother." Maria told the babies despite the fact that she knew they couldn't understand and didn't even know that they were being left.

She heard three short howls and knew that Santana had beaten the others to the Puckerman's and felt bad for Lily that was having to deal with a frantic Santana, but not enough to try and help after all the woman was use to it she had given birth to Noah or Puck as he liked to call himself.

Santana was pissed that she had beaten everyone. The only thing she wanted to do was rip apart the rogue that had dared to take her mate from her. She shifted back into human form as Lily wouldn't let her in if she didn't. Sitting at the kitchen table she huffed wanting them to get their butts back here.

"Santana they'll be here in no time just relax." Lily said as she prepared some food for when everyone got back knowing that they would be hungry especially her son.

"How can I relax when I know Brittany is somewhere out there confused and possibly hurt. I have to find her." Santana says looking very worried.

"Sweetie, you'll find her you are her mate after all. Plus from what Noah has told me about that girl she'll find a way to get back to you." Lily reassures her.

"Why is everyone so sure that she'll escape whatever is holding her? What if she can't or worse what if she's dead now? What will I do then?" Santana asks trying to wipe away tears.

"Oh sweetie," Lily said wrapping her arms around the Latina comforting her letting her cry into her chest.

They sat like that for several minutes before they both heard the door open. Santana jumped up and ran over to the living to see all the gleeks and their parents coming in surrounding the rogue that they had caught. She looked at her dad wondering where the rest of the pack was.

"I sent everyone else home we don't need the whole pack here, but your friends wouldn't leave and their parents in turn wouldn't leave so we have to deal with them." Carlos explained to his daughter.

"I want to see the rogue." Santana said.

"Hold on sweetie the truth is that while we did find her hiding out once we found her though she came out and surrendered herself to us so there will be no attacking-" Carlos was cut off by Santana growling at the rogue once she saw her.

"Claire,"

"Fuck," Claire moaned not wanting to deal with the hot headed Latina.

"Um hi Santana is it. It's lovely to see you again. I just um came here to um see Brittany. You wouldn't happen to know where she is as I would really like to talk to her I'm sure she could clear this whole thing up." Claire lied through her teeth and Santana knew it.

"Everyone back off I'll handle her." Santana growled shifting causing Claire to gasp.

"Fucking A you're a black wolf and oh god..." Claire trailed off as it hit her why Brittany was so drawn to her, she shifted knowing that she was going to be attacked by the pissed off mate. She knew that Brittany was a white wolf which were extremely rare so much that her father had told her that there hadn't been one in something like three hundred years if she remembered correctly. This is why she wanted her so bad, but it dawned on her at seeing the midnight black wolf in front of her that she would never have the blonde.

_That's right hoe, she's mine._

Santana leapt at the grey and white wolf that was Claire. She easily pinned her down as she was a head maybe two taller than her and was just overall way stronger. That didn't stop Claire from attacking her back. She got a good bite on Santana's back left leg. She howled in pain as she kicked Claire in the stomach throwing her into the coffee table. There was a gasp around the room as everyone else was still in human form and scrambling to get either up the stairs, in the kitchen or out the front or back door. None of them wanted to get in the way of Santana who could probably take them all out at the moment and none of them wanted to find out if that assumption was right or not.

"Mr. L what should we do?" Puck shouted knowing that his mother and father wouldn't necessarily would want the house destroyed.

"We, son there is no we in this. It's all Santana and until her wolf is satisfied we are staying the fuck out of this mess. I know I personally don't want to end up dead, though maybe you have a death wish." Carlos shouted back confirming what everyone was thinking just stay out of it.

_I'm going to kill unless you tell me where my mate is._

Santana had no control over herself right now. All her wolf wanted was to find her mate, make sure she's fine and mate.

_I don't know where she is honestly._

_ Really I don't believe you._

Claire decided that she needed to go on the offensive and jumped at Santana only to end up being kicked into a wall having a huge mirror fall on her. Santana growled and pinned her down.

_Tell me everything you know or I'll kill you right now._

Claire gave in and shifted back to human so did Santana. Everyone else surrounded Claire to make sure that she didn't escape although none of them knew what was going on.

"Start talking now." Santana ordered glaring at the other girl.

"Well after I saw you two at that singing thing I started to think that I really did want Brittany back even though she was a rogue. I convinced my dad that she would make a great addition to our pack and so I came out here to get her. I was going to enroll in school and totally win Brittany back by being my amazing self and some underhanded things that I would rather not get into right now." Claire started not looking at Santana scared that she might kill her on the spot for thinking such a thing about her mate.

"You really think that that would work?" Quinn questioned not understanding how some many kids her age know absolutely nothing about the whole mating process or what it means for the mates later.

"Shut up I obviously didn't know that they had mated or that she was a black wolf. So as I was saying I was going to the school when I ran into this wheel chaired kid named Artie. We got to talking and it turns out that he wants you." Claire said pointing to Santana. "So we decided to make a plan to break you two up. We came up with a great way and were going to put it into action when suddenly Brittany came over to us. We were in the wood and she knew that I was the rogue that you all were hunting. She shifted and we fought a bit before Artie hit her over the head with something. I took off not wanting to get in the middle of whatever he was planning, but I think he might be a hunter or something cause he didn't freak out when Brittany shifted in front of him. I don't know where he took her honestly." she finished looking over at Carlos who she knew was the alpha hoping that he would just let her go.

"Artie has her. You could have followed him and saved her, but you didn't." Santana growled shifting and before anyone can do anything she has Claire's neck in her jaws and snaps it.

A pin could have dropped and it would have been heard. No one said anything as they were in shock over what had just happened. Sure everyone of the glee kids knew that Santana was a hot head, but no one thought that she was capable of murder. Although the adults didn't see it like that at all as they all knew that they too would do the same for their mates though maybe not as quick or without the other putting up something of a fight. The thing that they understood that the kids didn't was that mates were extremely protective of each other no matter what and would do anything for the other especially in wolf form.

"Puck, Sam, Finn help your father's move the body into the back yard where we will burn it later. The rest of you can go home as you all have school tomorrow and have to attend." Carlos ordered as everyone, but Santana left even the parents knowing that they would have to make sure that their kids actually stayed home and didn't try to go after this Artie guy. "Sweetie we have to wait until tomorrow night to go after him okay." he said hoping that she would go along with his plan.

"No dad, I'm going over there now and attacking him if he doesn't take me to her." Santana growled her canines extending.

"Listen sweetie we have to find out where she's being held first so you'll wait till tomorrow night. I know that it will be very hard for you, but it's for your own safety. After all what would Brittany say if you went and got yourself captured or worse killed." Carlos said knowing that he had her on that one.

"Fine, but only cause it's what Britt would want." Santana growled stomping out of the house all the way back to her and Brittany's.

Maria was waiting for her to return to tell her what the news was and the plan. When she sees Santana pissed as hell entering the house she decides that instead of pestering her daughter about everything she'll comfort her daughter and hope she tells her why looks like she wants to beat the fuck out of something.

"Come here sweetie," Maria says in her mothering way and Santana falls into her arms.

"She thought she could take her away from me and he thought that I would leave her." Santana says muffled by the fact that she has her head buried in Maria's shoulder.

"Who and what are you talking about sweetie?" Maria asks very confused.

"Am I a bad mother?" Santana asks looking up at her mother.

"What? Of course you're not. In fact this is just making you a better mother. What you're doing now is finding your mate and the mother father of your kids. That's exactly what you should be doing as your kids need both their parents so you're being a great mother right now. And the fact that you have me watching them also means you're a smart mother." Maria reassures her daughter knowing that she's worried she's not good enough. "Now why don't you go busy yourself with taking care of your kids while I go talk to your father." she says pushing her daughter up the stairs.

Santana nodded and headed upstairs to her kids.

Luckily for Maria, her husband came over himself.

"Is she?" Carlos asked.

"She's up with the kids, why?" Maria asked wondering what her husband did now.

"Well we found the rogue and Santana recognized her as I believe that she's Brittany's ex. She told us that Artie kidnapped Brittany and after our lovely daughter lost it and killed her. I told her that we have to wait until tonight to go after Artie." Carlos said not looking at his wife knowing she'll be pissed at him.

"She what? You allowed her to kill the rogue. Why the hell didn't you stop her?" Maria shouted at her husband.

"I couldn't stop her honey, I would have tried, but before I could do anything she had shifted and killed the girl which honey let's be honest isn't that surprising. Her mate was taken and anyone that knows something, but didn't try to help will end up dead." Carlos said trying to defeat his lack of action.

"You're lucky that I believe you, but you better not let her kill anyone else." Maria growled.

"Mami, I need your help!" Santana shouted.

"Be up in a minute." Maria shouted. "You have to find out where Brittany is right now so go get going." Maria ordered.

**So I noticed that I changed the name of the group from clan to pack. Sorry if that has caused any confusion, but it had been a while since I wrote the first part of this story and I didn't go look back to see what I had called them. I'm just going to go with pack throughout the latter half of the story. I also would like to apologize for any miss spellings in this story and my others. I try to get them all when I type it up, but some still slip through the cracks. **

**I would also like to apologize for taking so long on this update, but I've been working hard on another story that I will start posting parts for soon. Also the weekends have been a wash thanks to football the last two weeks. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story and I look forward to reading your wonderfully colorful reviews. **


	9. Another One Bites the Dust

**So I know some of you wanted Santana to be more affectionate towards the pups, but she couldn't not with her mate gone and in distress once they find Brittany they will do more things with the kids. Also I noticed that I accidently changed the baby Erica's name to Emily in the last two chapters so that's her name now and I'll go back a change it in the two other chapters she appears in later when I'm not typing like a feign to finish up this chapter, start the next and get through the first eight chapters of my newest story that I will start posting soon.**

"Dad, are you sure that this will for sure work?" Artie asked.

"You're the one that suggested it yesterday so no, but we have to start trying some of the more dangerous things now to try and make her shift. So far nothing has worked. Artie are you sure she's a werewolf?" his dad questioned for not the first time in the day and a half they had had the girl sedated and chained on the table.

"Yes dad I'm one hundred percent sure." Artie said sighing at how much his dad was questioning him. It's not like it was his fault that they couldn't make this girl shift, change whatever she did to become a werewolf. At first he thought that they couldn't succeed until it was a full moon, but that notion was thrown out the window when his dad pointed out that the night that he had found Brittany was not a full moon. So here they were trying everything that they could think of under the sun to try and make her change and nothing was working. "Dad if this doesn't work maybe we'll have to wake her up?" he suggested.

"That my boy is our last ass ditch effort okay." his dad said shuttering not wanting to think of waking up this terrifying beast. "Now help me get her into this cage." he said opening the end of a huge twelve foot long double enforced metal cage that not even a bomb going off inside of it could break out.

"I don't know how much help I can be in this." Artie said motioning to himself being in a wheel chair.

They somehow manage to get her into the cage though in the process they took out half the room.

"Who knew getting a teenage girl into a cage would be so hard." his father said smiling at Artie.

"Well she is a werewolf maybe that's it plus you had to do it basically all by yourself." Artie said shrugging hoping that they could finally get her to change then maybe he'd stand a chance with Santana cause there's no way that she would want to be with a werewolf.

"Son go get the wolf recordings." his father says tilting his head to look at the girl still out cold in the cage. He injected more HBC into her just to be safe.

Looking at the girl in front of him he couldn't understand how she is a wolf. There were no signs of her being one at all. While he pretended to go along with his son he was really starting to doubt the boy. Surely by now they should have figured out how to make her change. Though the boy did have a point that the girl weighed more than a normal teenage girl did. If this didn't work then he would take this girl out in the middle of the woods and place her there. Personally he was wondering why no one was searching for this girl as she was pretty gorgeous and if it was up to him he'd make his son date her as he never talked or brought girls over. He was worried that his son would never find anyone.

"Dad, I need some help and I can't find the recordings." Artie shouted over the intercom and his dad sighed heading up to help the boy.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**

"Mr. Lopez are you sure that this is a good idea bringing her along?" Puck asked for the tenth time since they left Brittany and Santana's house.

"Shut the fuck up Puckerman there is no way in hell that I would let you go without me. I need to find my girl." Santana growls glaring at him.

"Yes Puck shut up and stop angering her otherwise we might have a very angry and powerful wolf on our hands." Quinn points outs that Santana looks like she's about to shift.

"Calm down sweetie we'll find her." Carlos said rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"I know, but I just want her back." Santana said sadly hugging her father as Quinn hugged her from the other side and Puck gave her a small smile nodding. He shifted and ran to the Abrams house to see if he could find the two men.

Puck hated this part all he wanted was Santana back. He would do whatever it took for that to happen and if it meant beating the crap out of a cripple kid then he would do that. Though that's not the reason he was sent out to scoop out the house. It was because out of all four of them he was the only one that wouldn't lose it if he saw Artie. For the first time in his life he was the most in control of his emotions. He chuckled at the thought. Stopping right before the forest ended he looked at the house sniffing the air thinking that maybe they'd be inside. Luckily for him he caught a whiff of Artie and some other man who he assumed was Artie's dad.

"Come on, yeah that's it." he heard someone say just before the door opened.

He watched as Artie came out with a man who looked like an older version of him. They exited the house and went to the side of the garage and brushed a bunch of leaves off of a door on the ground. The man opened it and disappeared with Artie following right behind him somehow in his wheel chair. Howling as soon as the two men disappeared and closed the door Puck waited for the other three came.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000**

What the fuck? Where am I? Brittany thought as she started to wake. She looked around and couldn't place where she was. The fact that she was in a cage slightly scared her as she was now terrified that something bad had happened to Santana and her children. She looked around not liking that what she was seeing as it looked like she was in a laboratory and was stuck in a cage. She hears someone coming and quickly shifts. The cage was too small for her once she shifted and using all her strength she broke out of the cage like it was made of twigs.

_I'm going to kill you. My mate's scared because of you._

"Holly shit!" Artie's dad shouted when he entered the room to see a huge white wolf standing where the cage use to be.

"See dad I told you." Artie said when he came down right behind his dad.

"That maybe, but the I'm telling you that she looks like she's going to kill us." he says to his son pointing at the very scary wolf that was growling at them.

_Hold on Brittany I'm coming please be alive._

_ FUCKERS my mate is terrified you're dead now._

Before anyone had any time to think Brittany was on top of Artie's father. She was slashing at him while trying to get to Artie after all he was the one that was scaring her mate for some reason. The man was in her way though so she clamped her claws on either side of his neck and snapped it throwing his body down the stairs out of her way.

_This is for my mate._

Artie tried to roll backwards to escape the claws of the wolf in front of him that was growling at him. He was starting to regret ever having taken this girl, wolf whatever she actually was. The fact was that he couldn't escape and decided to accept his fate. The funny thing about accepting the fact that you're dying and actually dying is that dying hurt like a motherfucker. Once Brittany ripped out his jugular he felt the blood rushing out of him for two minutes if even that before he no longer felt anything.

_Britt are you there?_

_ San?_

As soon as Santana took out the door and ran to the white that was her mate, she nuzzled into her chest, her wolf finally calming down at seeing her mate. They both felt the pull towards each other not even noticing the fact that Carlos, Quinn and Puck were in the doorway looking at the two dead bodies and the two wolves just on the other side of the bodies.

_The pups! _Santana whipped her head back towards the door.

_Come on my love let's go see them._

_ Oh god I'm a horrible mother._

_ No you're not, you're a wonderful mother it's not your fault that because of who we are, our pull towards each other is ten times stronger than any other mated pair plus isn't your mother watching them._

Brittany shifts back as does Santana who just wants to get back to their kids. Picking up her girlfriend Brittany smiled giving her a kiss before carrying back towards their house.

"Hey wait! Fuck!" Puck and Quinn both shouted trying to catch up with them.

"Let's them go," Carlos said grabbing a hold of the other two stopping them.

"But," sputtered Quinn.

"Just let them be together and alone to go see their kids." Carlos explained to the other two who just wanted to make sure that they were okay.

Santana jumped out of Brittany's arms when they reached the house and ran passed her mother up to their kids room. She sighed when she saw that they were all safe and fast asleep in the cribs. Brittany came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Do you want them to sleep with us tonight?" Brittany asked happy to be back with her family.

"Can they?" Santana asked looking up at her girlfriend wide eyed and wrapped her arms around her kissing her before turning back around to pick up Luna and Marcus. Brittany picked up Emily smiling as she followed Santana into their room.

"Babe," Brittany stopped when she saw Santana curled up on the bed with their two kids next to her. Smiling she put Emily down next to Luna before climbing behind Santana and kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm so relieved that you're safe babe and I love you more than anyone." Santana whispers before falling asleep.

"I'm glad I'm fine too and I love you too." Brittany said kissing her before also falling asleep.

Maria just so happened to come up to check on them before leaving to go to her own husband. She smiled as she saw her daughter somehow cuddling all three of her kids into her with Marcus up by her chin, Emily in the middle and Luna with her head on her mother's knee, but what made her smile the most was that Brittany was back spooning her daughter, her arms wrapped tightly around her. They really were a very cute family and she was proud of her daughter and Brittany, what they had created and how well they were handling being mothers. Maria leaves knowing she'll have to inform everyone about how they're doing and tell them not to disturb them in the next few days they need time together as a family.

"God, can't sleep for more than three hours without one of you biting me or something." Santana grumbled shortly after her mother left.

"Sorry," Brittany sheepishly said from behind her.

"So what now you too have decided that I make a good snack." Santana jokes getting up as Emily has started to cry as she was hungry.

"Yep, but I think that now Emily has made Luna and Marcus hungry as well." Brittany laughs taking them both bouncing them on her knee as Santana breast feeds Emily.

"Shut up," Santana grumbled cradling Emily as she feeds. She can't help, but feel like the only thing she's here for is to feed her little suckers though she wouldn't have any other way after all they are her little suckers.

"San, I think we should take them to the park today." Brittany says taking Emily from Santana and giving her Luna.

"What about school?" Santana asks actually content to never go back as long as she has her kids and Brittany.

I have more than enough money for the two of us so it's not like we absolutely have to finish school plus after all that we have been through I think we need a day with just the kids." Brittany says smiling.

"Okay," was all Santana said smiling up at her fiancé.

It took them an hour to get ready and everything, but they were finally ready to leave. Brittany was pushing the three seater stroller with Santana clinging onto Brittany's arm smiling at the very mundane thing that they were currently doing that she never thought she'd love doing. Once they reached the park Brittany took them all down to the pond.

"Britt, no ducks scare me." Santana says taking Emily and Luna up to sit underneath a tree with her and far away from the ducks.

"Come on San, they're not scary." Brittany pouted taking Marcus with her down to the water's edge.

"Hells no," was all Santana said glaring at her fiancé.

"Fine then me and our son will play down here while you and the girls stay up there." Brittany says turning around to help Marcus throw pieces of bread for the ducks.

"Don't worry girls I'll protect you from the scary ducks and your mama." Santana whispers hugging both girls to her and glaring down at the ducks that were starting to surround Brittany and Marcus.

Brittany laughs when she sets her son down and he holds out a piece of bread for a couple of baby ducks that have surrounded him. He laughs as they take small bites out of it. When he runs out of bread he looks up at his mama and motioned for more by lifting his arms up and squeezing his hands together.

"Here you go little man." Brittany says handing him another piece of bread. "Now remember little man that when I'm gone you're the man of the house and have to protect your mommy and sisters from anything and everything. That's our job as alpha males." she tells him giving him a smile knowing that he doesn't understand a word that she says and will have to tell him again when he gets older.

She looks up where Santana is with their daughters to make sure that everything was fine which of course it was.

Santana during this whole time is actually for once relaxed like she hasn't been in quite a while even before Brittany was taken. She's enjoying just sitting there playing with her daughters who have decided that they want to try and eat everything within reach including the bottom of her jeans. There's nothing she can do, but laugh and keep taking the things out of her girls mouth. Currently Emily has picked up a stick and decided that it would be funny to smack Luna with it. Well not that it was really a smack cause the stick is a little big and hard for Emily to swing. That and her arms are shorter than the stick.

"Emily stop that now," Santana says taking the stick from her daughter and pulling Luna into her lap before she starts crying causing the other two to cry as well. "Fine you want to hit someone watch this." she says mostly to herself as she knows that they don't really understand her, but they do understand when she chucks the stick at Brittany hitting her in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Brittany squeaks standing up and glaring up at her fiancé and daughters.

Santana cracks up and Emily giggles her arm pointing down at her mama and Luna smiles.

"Oh you think that was funny, I'll show you something that is really funny." Brittany shouts running up to them. Marcus still sitting at the edge of the pond feeding the baby ducklings.

"NO, no, no." Santana shouts and Brittany picks her up heaving her over her shoulder so she can pick up her two daughters and runs for the water. "Fuck Brittany S. Pierce you put me down this instant or you'll be taking care of your morning hard on's by yourself for the next month." she shouts as Brittany gets closer to the water.

"You know what, I don't care." Brittany says jumping into the pond getting them all wet.

Marcus laughs on the edge of the pond and tries to jump in as well, but thankfully Brittany catches him with her feet and pulls up so Santana can take him as she has Luna and Emily in her arms.

"I hate you," Santana says smiling.

"You love me," Brittany retorts giving her a big kiss. 

**So I know this is a shorter chapter I was going to make it longer, but then I decided to split it in two and give everyone another chapter before the I write the epiloge. Yes that means that there are only two more chapters left though they will be of the longer variety so yeah for that. The only bad thing is it will take me a while to write them. I should have another one up in anywhere from four days to ten depending on how fast I finish typing the eight chapter of my new story, how inspired I am and how many of the stories I follow are updated. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and yeah for no more Claire and Artie I know that some of you may not like that I killed them off, but I felt that with the way I've written the wolf side of them that they would kill them in rage for their mates.**


	10. The Wedding

Two months after the whole disaster everyone was gathering in the backyard of the Lopez house once again though this time for something much more enjoyable as Brittany was finally marrying Santana.

"Are you ready to give your daughter away?" Harold Berry asked Carlos as he along with Russell Fabray, Barry Jones, and Dave Chang all stood in the back with Carlos waiting for the wedding to start in about twenty minutes.

"I gave her away the day that I found out she was pregnant with Brittany's babies." Carlos says sighing a little sad that his daughter would no longer be a Lopez, but a Pierce.

"That must suck I told Mercedes that she couldn't get married until after college." Barry said.

"I know what you mean I would be pissed if Quinn got married in the next four years she needs a stable place to live first before she can think about getting married." Russell said nodding.

"I don't care when Tina marries Mike cause I know she will at some point." Dave said clapping his hand on Carlos's back.

They all look up when they heard an unfamiliar howl followed by Brittany's. Carlos told the others to go make sure the women getting Santana ready were okay as he headed over to see what was going on in his front yard. What he saw make him smile though.

"Jenneke, I can't believe you actually made it." Brittany shouts running to her best friend picking her up as she hugged her.

"Hello did you really think that I would miss my best friend's wedding. Hell no, I told my dad to go fuck himself and I was coming wither he approved or not cause you were getting married and I had to be there. You will never guess what he did." Jenneke paused and Brittany gave her a questioning look. "He paid for my plane ticket and even bought you a wedding present." she says in disbelief.

"What? I thought he hated me and didn't like that we are friends." Brittany says still in disbelief.

"I know so of course I asked him and you know what he said. It's cause you are marrying someone and therefore won't try anything with me." Jenneke said laughing.

"Oh god why does everyone think that we like each other like that. I'm sorry Jenneke, but I've never had those kind of feelings for you. You're like a sister to me that's it." Brittany says wrapping her arm around Jenneke and leading her into the house.

"I totally agree," Jenneke says pausing when she sees Carlos. "Um hi," she says sticking her hand out to say that she's not a threat to him or his pack.

"Mr. Lopez, this is my best friend Jenneke who's my best woman. I hope you don't mind." Brittany says really hoping that he doesn't mind that she kind of forgot to tell him that she was coming.

"It's fine, I'm glad that you have someone here for you." Carlos says smiling at the girls. "Now hurry up and finish getting ready as we do have a wedding in less than twenty minutes." he says pushing them into the room downstairs that they were using.

Carlos had been surprised that Brittany had asked a friend to come and hadn't told him, but he didn't hold it against her. Since the girl had told him that she wasn't a threat and wasn't hiding he had no problem with it. Plus he was glad that Brittany would have a best man woman to stand up with her cause really he didn't want Puck up there.

He walked up into the room where Santana was getting ready with Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and his wife. Knocking he waited for someone to answer not wanting to walk in on them as they were getting dressed. He only had to wait a few minutes before Quinn opened the door.

"Mr. L? I guess you want to see her don't you." Quinn said allowing him to come in before grabbing the other three girls and Kurt and leaving.

"She's right in there." Maria said giving her husband a kiss on the cheek leaving her husband alone with their daughter as she had to go find her veil.

"Daddy is that you?" Santana asked from the bathroom coming in causing him to gasp.

"Oh my god sweetie you look gorgeous." Carlos gasped as he stared at his daughter all dressed up in an amazing white long strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places, her hair all done up. In his eyes she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Thanks daddy," Santana says blushing as her father gives her a hug.

"You better hurry up and finish getting ready as the wedding is about to start." Carlos said getting slapped in the back of his head by his wife who just came back in.

"Stop scaring her and go down and wait for us to finish. Oh is Brittany ready?" Maria asked.

"Yes and her best man woman is here too." Carlos said causing his wife to look up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked looking over at Santana to see if she is surprised as well.

"Her friend Jenneke must have arrived, I'm glad that she could come." Santana says shrugging actually glad that her soon to be wife had someone up there with her that she had been friends with for years as well.

"You knew?" both her parents asked.

"Of course Britt asked if I would be okay with her best friend coming which I was surprised that she had one after all her pack was destroyed, but apparently her friend Jenneke is from Denmark. And don't worry daddy she's a wolf." Santana says smiling.

"Yes now leave honey and wait for us downstairs we do have a wedding in a few minutes." Maria said pushing him out. "Now sweetie are you ready to get married?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Santana said smiling glad she was about to marry her mate.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

Jenneke pulled Brittany's jacket down more and Brittany slapped her hand away.

"It's fine," Brittany says.

"So where are your kids?" Jenneke asked looking around for little Brittany's running around.

"They're in the wedding as flower girls and ring bearer." Brittany tells her looking out at all the people taking their seats as the wedding is about to start.

Brittany was not the nervous wreck that Santana currently was. She was calm, cool and collected. This was just the next step that she was taking in her life with Santana. She knew this day was coming from the first time she kissed the Latina. So in her mind there was nothing to be nervous about.

Meanwhile Santana was standing at the back of the wedding group freaking the fuck out. "Dad I can't do this, I can't do this." she said trying to go back in as the music started and her daughters with Maria walked down the aisle throwing flowers followed closely by Isabella making sure that Marcus got down the aisle with the rings still in hand.

"No, you can do this sweetie. Do you love Brittany?" Carlos asked as Kurt and Blaine walked down the aisle together followed by Mercedes and Sam.

"Yes of course I do." Santana says looking down to where Tina and Mike were walking down.

"Then what's the problem?" Carlos asks as Rachel and Finn walk down.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready to get married." Santana says as Quinn and Puck walk down the aisle smiling at Brittany.

"You two already have kids." Carlos points out and the music starts for them to walk to.

"You're right let's do this." Santana says taking her father's arm and a breath before she steps out.

Brittany's breath catches as she sees her soon to be wife step out of the house and start walking down the aisle towards her. She was simply stunning. The white dress was sleek and modern, hugging her in all the right places. Brittany didn't know how Santana could manage to be even more beautiful than normal, but her she was.

"She's beautiful," Jenneke whispered into Brittany's ear.

"I know," Brittany said smiling at Santana as she and her father walked closer to them.

Santana was clung onto her father's arm. If she wasn't she was sure that she wouldn't have made it this far down the aisle without either falling or saying fuck it and running all the way to Brittany. She had focused in on Brittany the moment she stepped out blocking out everyone else. Brittany was wearing a black tuxedo that made her look dashing and Santana was glad that she had chose to wear a tux instead of a dress. She thought that the blonde looked much better in the tux anyway.

By the time Santana and Carlos reached Brittany all the nerves for both girls were gone. Carlos reluctantly handed Santana over to Brittany.

"Take care of her," he whispered before going to take his seat next to his wife and mother.

Brittany took Santana's hand smiling at her before turning to face the judge. Santana also had a huge smile on her face, she squeezed Brittany's hand to let her know that she was ready.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

"I know pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride." the judge said smiling as Brittany dipped Santana down and kissed her passionately.

The whole place erupted in applause with a few cat calls coming from Puck and his father. Brittany set Santana back up right and they walked back down the aisle. They paused at Maria for Santana to kiss her mother and Carlos clapped Brittany on the back. Santana let go of Brittany's hand to pick up her son and Emily to give them a kiss as Brittany kissed Luna before they handing them over to Maria and Carlos. The bridesmaids and groomsmen all followed them into the house to get pictures taken only Brittany took Santana a different direction into the woods.

"Britt?" Santana questions for only a minute before she notices Brittany stripping her clothes off. "Oh," she gasps. "Help me get out of this dress." she orders her wife.

"As you wish." Brittany says kissing her shoulder as she unzips it.

"So are we really doing this now?" Santana asks smirking as she sees that Brittany's ready to go.

"It's either now or the urges will build up until we shift halfway through our reception and do it in front of everyone which I would say is not something I want to do." Brittany said smirking as she finally gets Santana out of her dress.

They both shift and just stare at each other. They both can smell the love they have on each other coming off from the other. Their wolf half's are overwhelmed and just want the other right now. The predatory look in Brittany's eye tells Santana that she better prepare for her mate like now cause it's coming wither she's ready or not.

_I want you now. _

_ Oh god._

_ I love you._

Brittany was lost to the lust and jumped on her mate pinning her down. She humped her a couple times getting herself in the proper spot before thrusting into her suddenly. Santana yipped from shock, but then relaxed as Brittany starting to set a fast pace. The only thing Santana could think of was that she was satisfying her mate right now that neither of them noticed that most of their bridal party was watching them from the trees about thirty feet away from them.

"Holy shit, they're really going at it." Jenneke whispered to Quinn.

"This is all your fault if we get caught." Quinn whispered over at her.

"Fuck I didn't think of that. We should leave. Brittany is very protective of people she loves." Jenneke whispered as she and Quinn booked it out of there not wanting to be killed.

Santana couldn't hold herself and her mate up anymore so she had to lay down. Brittany was still thrusting in and out though she could feel that her mate was close and it made her thrust in harder and faster. When she finally felt her mate tighten around her she thrust in the deepest yet and let her hot come stream out deep inside her mate. Santana was trying to wiggle away from her mate, but instead she felt her mate start to swell even though they were starting to shift back.

"Fuck babe," Santana moans knowing better than to try and move.

"Sorry I couldn't stop myself." Brittany says kissing Santana's back.

"It's okay...wait you've been stopping yourself from knotting?" Santana asks turning her head so she could see Brittany.

"Sweetie we have three babies I didn't think it was logical to knot when it could take up to forty minutes for me to unknot and one of them could have needed us, we'd be stuck." Brittany explains nuzzling into her back.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

"Okay everyone shut up!" Quinn shouts into the mic. "Good, well now that the newlyweds have finally decided to grace us with their presence we can get down to the embarrassing stories." she smirks handing the mic to the boys table first.

Santana spent the entire time Quinn was talking shaking her head trying to tell Quinn hell no. Brittany looked amused as most of the people talking would be talking about her wife and she was looking forward to hearing some embarrassing stories.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret making her my maid of honor?" Santana whispers to Brittany.

Brittany chuckled and pulling Santana into her so her head was on her shoulder.

Finn took the mic first. "I don't know much about love or anything about mates, but I do know that they love each other. That's all that matters and I wish you all the luck in the future." he says handing the mic over to Sam.

"Well I don't know you that well Brittany, but you seem nice enough and to really love Santana so good luck." Sam says earning a bunch of snickers as everyone knows that he's referring to dealing with Santana.

"I don't really know what to say aside from good luck to the both of you. I would try telling some embarrassing story, but I rather like my life and I know that if I do Santana will kill me. Brittany please keep her from harming anyone to bad as it's now your responsibility." Blaine joked causing everyone to laugh.

Santana didn't find it funny at all. She buried her head into Brittany's shoulder.

"Brittany and Santana I believe were made for each other and I look forward to seeing how they change our pack." is all Mike says though it was perhaps the most profound thing said all night.

"I would like to thank Brittany for taking Satan off of our hands and calming down Snix. If it weren't for her I can honestly say that I would have been killed by Satan for something that I did not do and I will swear till the day I die it was all Puck." Kurt says smiling as all the students from McKinley chuckled knowing that he was talking about when Puck egged and keyed Santana's car.

"I for one would like to formally deny everything that Kurt just said. Now on to the more important things like one, you two need to let me watch some time." before Puck had even finished he was being smacked across the back of the head by both Quinn, Maria and his mother. "Secondly I would like to say that if you hurt Santana Brittany, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. That's all. Oh wait one more thing what's the s-" he could finish his sentence Quinn had grabbed the mic out of his hands and gave it to Tina.

"Ummm...I don't really have much to say, but good luck and may you two always be happy together." Tina says smiling sweetly at them.

"Well unlike Tina I have quite a bit to say. First off I like Kurt am glad that someone has taken Satan and tamed her cause I never thought that anyone would be able to. Secondly I want to see way to go Satan for nabbing someone as nice, kind and powerful as Brittany here. Now don't go messing it up. Thirdly I would like to wish you two all the best luck in your lives and I hope that you two will find all the love you'll ever need in each other." Mercedes says handing the mic over Rachel slowly not knowing wither it was a good idea or not.

"I've know-" Rachel was cut off by Santana leaping across the table at her and grabbing the mic from her.

"No, just no." Santana said handing the mic to Quinn glaring at her daring her to go against her wishes.

"I've known Santana for years and I can say that since she jumped on the back of Brittany's motorcycle the first day she appeared at McKinley that she has been happier than ever before. At first I was shocked and maybe not supportive, but after seeing how truly happy they were together I went into full support mode. They were defiantly made for each other and I'm glad that they found each other and have found happiness in each other." Quinn says smiling at both girls. "I would tell an embarrassing story if there were any that I hadn't already told Brittany. Plus I feel like they just need a happy non embarrassing night after what happened only a few months ago." she concluded causing everyone to smile.

Isabella took the mic from Quinn and walked over to Brittany and Santana. "What many of you don't know is that myself along with Brittany's grandmother when the girls were born and we found out what kind of wolves they are we decided to have them meet when they turned sixteen. Unfortunately before this could happen she died along with the rest of her pack. It wasn't until Santana brought Brittany over to my house that I realized she had survived and thus so had our plans for them to be mates. We knew that they would be drawn to each other it was only a matter of time. The love they feel for one another is stronger than anything in this world. I'm warning everyone to never try and split them up cause if you do you'll end up dead." she says before turning to the two girls. "May you both live happy long lives together."

Maria took the mic from her mother-in-law. "I didn't know what to think when Carlos told me that my baby girl had a mate and was pregnant. But after meeting the girl who saved not only my daughter, but everyone from the vampires I can honestly say that there is no one else I would want married to her. I know that you two will enjoy a long happy marriage and I look forward to having more grandbabies and seeing you two raise them to be just as good as the two of you." she smiles giving them both hugs.

Carlos took the mic from his wife and stood up making his way over to Brittany first putting his hand on her shoulder. "When I first met Brittany here I wasn't too sure about her, but she has proven that she can take care of my little girl and the pack. So when I finally decide to retire as Alpha I know that you all will be in good hands with Brittany taking care of you." he moved over Santana. "I wasn't sure that Santana knew what she was getting herself into, but when she told me that she was in love with Brittany I knew that she was. At first I wasn't sure that Santana knew what she was getting herself into, but they were already mated so I just hoped for the best and I got better." he kissed Santana's cheek whipping a tear that had started to form.

Santana was about to take the mic herself when Jenneke stood up and took the mic instead. Brittany groaned and slid farther down in her seat.

"What's wrong babe?" Santana whispered as Jenneke got her speech out.

"She's going to tell some embarrassing ass story about my childhood or something like that." Brittany whispered.

"Hello everyone for those of you who don't know me I'm Brittany's best friend Jenneke. We've know each other our entire lives. And no I'm not from her pack I'm a Denmark wolf. Okay now that I've informed all of you who I am and why I'm talking as I'm the only one here that can tell you about Brittany's childhood aside from herself so I have a little story that I think will totally explain everything that Brittany is." she says smiling at Brittany.

"Fuck," Brittany mumbles.

"We were around seven when we started our training and I was spending the summer with my mom so Britts and myself were being trained by her older brother as her father was dealing with a fight with one of the German wolf packs. So her older brother Brandon who was fifteen was showing us how to shift quickly and jump straight in to a fight when this according to him hot babe came over. Being seven we didn't care so much, but she thought it was the cutest thing ever that he was taking care of us. She had a younger sister who was around our age and playing over by herself under some rocks. The rocks started to shift and where going to fall down on her, but little Britts being the gentleman that she is ran over and shoved her out of the way. She ended up being trapped for an hour under the rocks and had to spend two weeks in bed. Every guy including her brother were extremely jealous as the hot babe took care of Britts though all Britts cared about was her little sister taking care of her as well. Little did anyone know, but the little sister only two years later repaid the favor by giving little Britts-" she was cut off by Brittany tackling her and taking the mic away.

"Thank you all for the kind word, but we are done." Brittany says glaring at Jenneke as they both get up.

"Well everyone it's time for the couple's first dance together." Quinn says taking the mic from Brittany.

Brittany walked over to Santana and held out her hand for her wife to take it. She smiled at the thought and the fact that she now gets to call Santana her wife. Santana smiles at her before taking the hand and allowing Brittany to lead her out on the dance floor. No one knew not even Kurt who had basically planned the entire wedding knew what song the couple had decided to dance to. Brittany took Santana in her arms and waited for the music to start. They both stared in each other's eyes smiling. The music started and everyone shook their heads as only these two would chose this song.

_Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me_  
Brittany twirled Santana around before pulling her into her and kissing her. Santana giggled and allowed Brittany to lead them across the floor.  
_Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
_ They started grinding on each other as Santana motioned for Quinn and Rachel to come join them.  
_A billion's a new million  
Voli's a new vodka  
Forty is the new 30  
Baby you're a rockstar  
Dale veterana, que tú sabes  
Más de la cuenta, no te hagas  
Teach me baby, or better yet,  
Freak me baby, yes, yes  
I'm freaky baby, I'mma make sure that your peach feels peachy baby  
No bullshit broads, I like my women sexy, classy, sassy  
Powerful yes, they love to get the middle, nasty ow  
This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale muñequita, abre ahí, and let it rain over me  
_ "I love you much and you're so fucking hot right now." Brittany whispered letting her hands roam all over her wife's body as Santana wraps her arms around her wife's neck.  
_Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me_  
"Oh god Britt, I want so bad right now." Santana whispered kissing her neck.

Brittany smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around Santana's waist and pulled her farther back into her.  
_A billion's a new million  
Voli's a new vodka  
Latin is the new majority, ya tú sabes  
Next step la casa blanca  
No hay carro, nos vamos en balsa  
Mami you know the drill, they won't know what I got 'til they read the will  
I ain't tryin, I ain't trying to keep it real  
I'm trying to keep wealthy that's for real  
Pero mira que tú 'tas buena, y mira que tú 'tas dura  
Baby no me hables más, y tíramelo mami chula  
No games you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale muñequita, abre ahí, and let it rain over me  
_ Carlos and Maria joined in and many other couples joined in and started dancing. Carlos looked over at his daughter and couldn't help, but be happy. He could see that she was perhaps the happiest he had ever seen her.

"They're so in love," Maria whispers.

"Yes they are," Carlos whispers back.  
_Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
_  
_Mr. Worldwide, Marc Anthony, tú sabes  
I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
Next thing you know, we were playing with three  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
Next thing you know, we were playing with three  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Rain over me  
_ "I didn't know you had a brother." Santana whispered gripping her wife tightly.

"I know it's just that I didn't want to bring it up. I still miss him and I didn't know how to bring it up." Brittany says laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"You can talk to me about anything babe," Santana says kissing Brittany's forehead.  
_Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me_

When the dance was over a slow song came on and Brittany swayed them as they continued to kiss.

"I love you so much San. You've shown me how to be happy again and I want to thank you." Brittany says kissing her passionately.

"You don't need to thank me. I love more than I've ever loved anyone else and ever will." Santana says not letting her grip lose.

"You know we could totally skip out now and get started on our honeymoon." Brittany whispers kissing the shell of Santana's ear.

"You know we can't babe, but I'll totally make it worth the wait later." Santana seductively whispers.

**I have one more chapter left, yes I know so sad, but all things must come to end. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I was going to make it part of the last one, but thought the wedding deserved it's own chapter.**


	11. Fifteen Years Later

**Fifteen Years Later:**

Brittany is sitting on her couch waiting for her wife and kids to come back from their shopping trip. She had had a long day a work as they found a body out near the outskirts of town and now she was worried that a rogue was in her territory and threatening her pack. Seven years ago Carlos had retired as alpha and he and Maria moved down to Florida. Brittany had taken over and thus far everything had gone rather smoothly. No one had a problem with her being alpha especially Santana who rode her all day and night her first day as alpha. In fact she blames her becoming alpha for their three young kids that were under the age of seven.

"Honey we're finally back." Santana gasped dropping the bags in her arms in the hall and walked over, flopping down next to her wife.

"So I take it school shopping was really hard?" Brittany asks pulling Santana into her and kissing her.

"Gross mom," Luna says walking upstairs with her bags.

"Yeah no one wants to see that." Emily adds sitting down across from her parents.

"Well at least you didn't walk in on them." Marcus says bouncing both Sugar and Sophia on his knees. He loved to play with his little sisters, so did Luna and Emily, but he had a special bond with them.

"I told you not to come in when there's a sock on the door, it's locked and you hear moaning, but no you just had to break the door down." Santana quips huffing cause really it's his own fault.

"Trust me I will never be doing that again." Marcus shutters.

"So did we get everything that you all needed for school tomorrow?" Brittany asks steering the conversation away from her and her wife's sex life. That's just something she never wants to speak to her kids about.

"Yeah, I got a unicorn backpack mommy!" Sugar yelled jumping off of Marcus's lap and into Brittany's arms. Marcus gives Sophia to Santana before he and Emily leave to go up to their rooms.

"Oh really baby girl that's so cool." Brittany says looking rather excited as Sugar shows her the backpack.

Santana smiles as she watches her wife show extreme interest in everything their very imaginative daughter has to say. She always knew that her wife would make a wonderful mother, but it's moments like these that she remembers how great her wife is.

"Sugar, take Sophia up to one of your sisters rooms and make them play hid and seek with you." Brittany says smiling as her daughter jumps down out of her lap grabbing Sophia's hand and pulling her upstairs. "How was your day honey?" she asks pulling Santana into her chest, kissing her head.

"This new case is kicking my butt. I feel like every time we get all the information something new is dumped on us and we have to start all over again." Santana sighs snuggling into Brittany.

"Awe my big bad defense attorney is have problems. Would you like me to help you?" Brittany asks knowing she can help as she knows the prosecutor.

"No I don't want you to get in trouble." Santana says kissing her passionately.

"Don't worry about me babe, I've got other things to worry about than my job." Brittany says looking down at her wife.

"Britt," Santana sternly says glaring at her wife.

"San, it's nothing you need to worry about. I've got everything handled." Brittany says.

"Britt, you saying that is just making my more worried so just tell me what it is." Santana says sitting up.

Brittany sighs knowing that Santana won't settle down or sleep until she tells her. It's not that she doesn't want to tell her, it's just with everything else going on her wife doesn't need anything else on her plate. Santana can see that her wife is struggling to decide wither to tell her or not.

"Britt, please what is it?" Santana asks softly.

"We found a girl's body out in the woods near outskirts of town. I'm worried that there might be a rogue, but I don't want you to worry about it. I'll take care of it if I need to. You have so much already on your plate with this case and the triplets starting high school tomorrow. I don't want to worry about anything else." Brittany says pulling Santana back down into her.

"You'll tell me if there is a rogue won't you. I don't want anything happening like it did last time." Santana says softly kissing Brittany.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen again. Now let's get you up to bed." Brittany says picking up her wife who was already half asleep and spinning around before heading up to their room.

Brittany undresses her wife who is now out cold. She tucks her in, kissing her head before heading out to tuck in their younger kids and tell the older ones to go to bed soon.

"Marcus go to bed within the hour." Brittany whispers picking up Felix who was asleep on his bed.

"Okay mom," he says waving her to leave him be as he's in the middle of an intense game of Halo.

After putting Felix in his bed she headed to Emily's room only to find it empty. She went over to Luna's room to find all four girls curled up on the bed watching Beauty and the Beast. She leaned in the doorway for several minutes before deciding that the little ones have to go to bed.

"Come on girls it's bed time." Brittany says picking up Sugar and Sophia. "And you two don't stay up to late." she says smiling at her older daughters.

"Yes mom," they both say wondering where their mama was who normally also tucked them in.

Brittany put Sugar and Sophia to bed before heading to bed herself. She entered the room expecting to see Santana asleep in their bed, but what she saw made her eyes bug out. Her wife was naked laid out on top of their comforter smirking at her.

"Oh god," Brittany whispered feeling the blood rushing down to her groin. Her pants were starting to get very tight.

"I figure that we'll be busy for the next week that we might not get around to this." Santana says motioning for Brittany to join her.

Brittany didn't waste any time stripping her clothes off and jumping on top of her wife. "Trust me we'll defiantly make time for this." she whispers stroking herself several times before lining up with her wife's pussy.

"Please Britt, oh god I need you so bad baby." Santana moans surging up to kiss Brittany.

"How bad babe?" Brittany moans holding herself right above Santana torturing her.

"Fuck babe, I want you so fucking much that if you don't do something in the next few minutes I'm going to fuck myself." Santana groans.

Santana gasps as Brittany thrusts hard into her. She groans rolling her hips trying to get Brittany to start. Brittany grins and starts a steady rhythm of thrusting all the way in and then pulling almost all the way out. Even after sixteen years of having sex they both always felt like their teenager selves when having sex.

"Damn San, you'd think that you'd loosen up after a while, but no just like to squeeze the fuck out of me." Brittany moans lifting her wives legs up so she could get even deeper.

"Fuck babe, I'm close...so fuckin...BRITT!" Santana screams as her orgasm rips through her.

Brittany groans as she feels her wife squeeze her and she lets go, letting streams of her hot cum fill her wife.

"God San if we continue like this we're going to get you pregnant again." Brittany whispers pulling out of her and laying down next to her.

"Well maybe I want another baby did you ever think of that." Santana says snuggling into her wives side putting her head on her chest listening to the stead beat of her heart.

"San do you seriously want another one?" Brittany seriously asks propping her head up to look over at her wife.

"I've wanted a large family and I know it's not normal for wolves to have one, but-" she was cut off by her wife kissing her.

"If you want us to have twenty kids I'm down with that." Brittany says smiling at her wife. "And it's not like we don't have enough money to have as many as your heart desires. The only problem could be the whole alpha thing with the kids especially the boys, the girls won't have a problem, but the boys will." she continues.

"You'll set them straight I know it, I love you so much Britt." Santana says.

"Love you too San. Now get some sleep."

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

Santana had taken the afternoon off so she could be home when her three babies came home from their first day of high school. She wanted to be able to ask them how their day was and if Sue had given them a hard time or not. What shocked her was when someone knocked on the door. Sighing she walked over and opened the door.

"Santana we need to talk." Rachel said pushing her way into the house pass Santana, Quinn closely behind her.

"What the fuck?!" Santana grumbles as she shuts the door and follows them into her living room. "What are you two doing here?" she asks not understanding why the hell Rachel just barged into her house.

"No the better question is what the fuck is wrong with your son." Rachel growled her fangs and claws starting to form.

"Sweetie calm down," Quinn whispers into her ear, kissing her cheek. "If we're going to get answers you need to be calm okay." she says.

"What? You know what never the fuck mind just sit and I'll get us all a beer." Santana says motioning for them to sit down.

Quinn didn't want to sit, but she didn't want to stand in the doorway either. She wanted to be home with her wife cuddling on the couch waiting for their kids to come home. But no her wife had to over react like normal and come storming over even though Brittany wouldn't be here and thus they might not get their answers. Finally she just couldn't take it anymore.

"You're son is hanging around my daughter and we don't like it." Quinn says breathing in relief of finally just saying what's on her mind.

"What? I don't think he has." Santana says trying to think of when he could have been hanging around the girl.

"Santana he's four years older than Jennifer. I don't mind him hanging out when we're all together, but on his own no." Rachel reasons knowing that the woman would agree with her.

"I don't get when he could be hanging out with her and if it's been going on for a while why haven't you said anything before?" Santana asks frowning wishing that Brittany was here to deal with all this. He always listened better to her anyway.

"Quinn has been too chicken to possibly piss off Brittany since becoming the alpha though I don't get why." Rachel explains before both women look at Quinn for an explanation.

"She's the alpha now and could kill me with one swift motion if I piss her off. Suggesting that her little boy has impure intentions with our daughter will that wouldn't end well now would it. I still remember that day that we came in and she had us trapped on the fridge for thirty minutes before Santana finally came down." Quinn explained.

Santana laughs cause if they knew that Brittany really hated conflict and fighting and would rather just avoid it at all costs they wouldn't believe it. While she's not sure if she believes everything that they have said about her son, she knows that she has to confront him now.

"So will you talk to him? Cause no offense, but you're son is totally a player." Rachel asks after they sit in silence for several minutes.

"Yeah I'll talk to him when he gets home and don't talk about my son like that even if it's true." Santana sighs giving in, smiling when she hears a car door slam.

Brittany drags herself into the house hoping that maybe kissing her wife for several minutes will help her de-stress and relax. She was about to go into the living room when she heard several voices.

"Fuck," she whispers to herself.

She shuffled backwards trying to get away from the woman. She paused when she heard them talking about Marcus. Deciding that she wanted to hear what they were saying about her son so she stayed still waiting. What she heard wasn't anything that she didn't already know. They were discussing how much of a player he was and how he never could find anyone to be in a relationship with.

"Is he you know?" she heard Rachel ask.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that Brittany basically told him that if he got any girls pregnant before he graduated high school that she'd cut off his penis so I get the feeling that he's not." she heard her wife respond.

I tried to backtrack, but of course I had to fucking hit the only floorboard that squeaks.

"Brittany is that you?" Santana shouts and Brittany freezes not knowing whither to answer or not.

If she didn't answer then her wife would probably come out and shout at her for not answering her, but if she did answer then she'd have to go in there with them and she didn't want to do that. She just wanted to sit down, put her feet and watch some football maybe with her wife snuggled up against her.

"Brittany I know that you're there so you have ten seconds to get your butt in here now." Santana shouts causing Brittany to run in.

"Hello ladies," Brittany says waving at Rachel and Quinn before pecking Santana on the lips and sitting down next to her. "So what are we talking about?" she asks.

"Well if you must know we are-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn covering her mouth.

"We were talking about shopping for dresses as we think that we should go clubbing some time soon." Quinn covers looking over at Santana for help.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Q, though I do believe that we should go clubbing in the Netherlands at one of those clubs you're always talking about." Santana smirked looking at Quinn.

"I'm confused," Brittany said looking at Santana for help.

Rachel finally got Quinn off of her and all, but shouted at Brittany. "Your son has been hanging around our daughter and we don't like it for all we know he's trying to sleep with her."

"Okay for one I'm very pissed that you would think that my son would do that. I've taught him to never do that to girls that are more than a year younger than him at least for now and two he always tells them that it means nothing to him." Brittany starts, "Listen I'll talk to him try to get him to leave your daughter alone, but I make no promises. Since he turned fifteen his alpha genes have really started to kick in. I won't use my alpha ability to force him to stop and if he doesn't listen to me then the only one who could tell him would be his mate." she says looking directly at Santana.

"You'd better," Rachel growled.

"Now that you've made your grievances known leave," Santana growled staring at her wife like she wanted to jump her.

"Come one Rach, she has that look." Quinn says pulling her wife with her.

"Hey honey," Santana says slyly.

"Hey, what's up?" Brittany asks knowing that she wants something.

"Nothing I just missed my wife that's all." Santana says kissing her on the cheek.

"Really cause you've been staring at me like you have something that you want to say." Brittany says pulling her wife into her.

"No, I just really missed you and when we use to be able to do it anywhere anytime without worrying about someone walking in on us." Santana pouted hoping that it would distract Brittany enough that she would drop it.

"I miss you too. Maybe we could send the kids to Isabella's for the day. I'm sure she could use their help with something." Brittany says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Santana asks pushing herself flush with her wife.

"The only problem is what will we do with Felix." Brittany says knowing that they can't leave their two year old son there. Sugar is seven and Sophia is five so at least they can be helpful, but Felix isn't.

"I'm sure you can convince Quinn to watch him. She's still scared of you." Santana says putting her head on her shoulder.

"Moms we're back!" Marcus shouted as all five of them came running into the living room.

"Mommy, Mommy look at my picture that I drew!" Sophia shouted jumping into Brittany's arms.

"Well, well, well little one this is quite some picture. Who's in it?" Brittany asks smiling over at Santana as everyone sits down.

"This is you, mommy and that's mama. That's Marmar, Em, Al and Felix." Sophia says pointing to each person.

"Where are you and Sugar sweetie?" Brittany asks sweetly.

"We're the wolves." Sophia says smiling showing her missing two front teeth.

Brittany looks over at Santana silently telling her that she wants to talk to Marcus alone and she should take the kids elsewhere.

"Come on girls lets go bug your aunt Rachel and aunt Quinn." Santana says smiling at the thought of annoying the fuck out of the two of them for bugging her earlier and ruining her perfect day.

"Mama?" Emily questioned, but with one glare from her mother she knew not to question her at all.

As soon as the six of them left Brittany turned to face her son. He fidgeted in his seat scared about what his mother was going to say to him. As far as he could remember he hadn't gotten any girls pregnant so that couldn't be it unless they hadn't told him and went straight to his mother instead. Fuck he thought really starting to freaking out.

"Well Marcus we have some serious things to talk about." Brittany says staring her son down.

He's literal shaking in his shoes terrified of what she is about to say. "Is that so," he says trying to play it cool.

"Yes, we do. You're aunts Quinn and Rachel came over earlier and were shouting at your mother about you hanging around their daughter and let's just say that your mama was not happy." Brittany sternly tells him.

"Why wouldn't she be happy that I found my mate." Marcus asks before he can stop himself.

"Wait, what? She's your mate? Oh well that makes some sense. And your mama was more upset that your aunts were here. I honestly don't think she cared one way or another about you hanging out with the eldest Fabray-Berry." Brittany tells her son giving him a small encouraging smile.

"Are you trying to tell me that I can't hang out with Jennifer cause mom that would..." Marcus trailed off not wanting to think about not being able to be around his mate.

Brittany didn't know what to say to her son. She knew that when you found your mate it was nearly impossible to be away from them especially before they imprinted and marked each other. Heck it was still hard for her to be away from Santana though that had more to do with their extra power that came with their bond than any other normal mated pairs bond.

"I'm not tell you that sweetie I know how hard it is to be away from your mate. What I'm saying is that her parents are worried that you'll do something that none of us want cause you are more like me than you even realize." Brittany tells him pulling him into her.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked giving his mother a what the fuck look.

"You and me both fucked around a lot before we found our mates." Brittany said smiling.

"What!" Marcus shouted, he can't believe that his mom use to sleep around before she his ma.

"Yeah surprising uh, but as soon as I saw her I knew that I wanted her and only her. I was drawn to your mother and the moment that she jumped on the back of my motorcycle on my first day at McKinley was the day my life changed for the better." Brittany says smiling at the fond memories.

"So..."

"I'll talk to them about you being able to hang out with Jennifer, but you have to promise to not do anything romantic with her until she'll eighteen after that you can do whatever you want." Brittany tells him patting him on the back. "Go do your homework or something."

Brittany watched her son go upstairs. She smiled thinking about mating and imprinting thanks to her son. She remember the first time that she saw in wolf form Santana. How surprised she was to see a completely black wolf above her and how in love she was and still is. Getting up she knows that she has to go tell Rachel, Quinn and her wife about how the conversation went.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

"Do you think that she'll get though to him?" Quinn asks Santana as they all sat down at the dining table so they could watch the little kids play in the living room.

"Listen Britt will do what she thinks is right and as alpha that's all we can ask of her." Santana says.

"I hope your right," Rachel says grimacing.

"She will okay," Santana snarled getting slightly pissed.

"Santana cool down I'm just worried about my daughter. You'd be worried too if some older guy decided to start hanging around any of your daughters." Rachel pointed out.

Right on queue Emily walked in and sat down next to her mom. "So ma, this really hot senior guy asked me out for Friday so can I go?" she asked.

"Hell no you many not date any senior guys or junior guys. One your mother would kill them for having impure thoughts about you and two there is no way that I would let you date anyone that isn't terrified of myself and your mother." Santana growled not liking the fact that her young pure innocent daughter is in high school now and thus will start dating.

"But,"

"Listen to your mother," Brittany growled coming in. "You are not dating anyone until you turn seventeen and even then any guy has to get my approval before asking you out." she glared Emily down before she left to go play with the little kids.

"Hey honey how'd you're talk go?" Santana asks kissing her cheek.

"Fine I now understand why he's been acting a little weird and hanging around here all the time." Brittany shrugs pulling Santana onto her lap kissing the back of her neck.

"Well Brittany what did you tell him?" Quinn asked hoping that she told him off and that she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"Yeah, did you bite his head off?" Rachel asked a little too excited for Santana's liking and she growled at Rachel, her canines coming down.

"San, relax sweetie." Brittany whispers before turning to face the other two. "No I did not bite off my son's head I simple told him to stop hanging out with your daughter until he told the reason that he was hanging out with her."

"What! What the fuck did you do?" Rachel shouted, jumping up cutting Brittany off.

"Don't you dare shout at my wife that's my job!" Santana shouted also jumping up her canines extending as she started to shift.

Brittany pulled Santana into her lap holding her tight to her so she wouldn't try to attack Rachel. Brittany knew that if she let go that she would kill Rachel for thinking about ripping her a new one. That was the thing that everyone seemed to forget was that because of their bond they were ten times more protective.

"She's his mate. He's stopped sleeping around and just to let you know I made him promise not to do anything until she turns eighteen okay." Brittany growls starting to feel the anger from her mate.

"I guess I live with that." Quinn finally speaks.

"Good now stop worrying about my son hanging around as I don't think I can stop him. And even if I could I wouldn't." Brittany says before looking at Santana. "Let's get out of here babe." she nuzzles into her chest.

They leave the kids with Rachel and Quinn as punishment for pissing them off.

"I can't believe we just left our kids with them." Santana giggles as Brittany picks her up easily.

"Well who better than a wolf that is in our pack that has to listen to us." Brittany seriously says before laughing.

"You'd better hurry your butt up as I wants on my wife now!" Santana demands sticking her hand into Brittany's pants squeezing her penis.

"San!" Brittany gasps as she stumbles into their house, but pauses at the base of the stairs. "Oh my god!" she shouts staring down at the woman in her arms.

"You finally sensed it." Santana smirks proud that she can now hid it from her wife for a month now.

"We're you trying to hid it from me?" Brittany asks a little hurt that her wife would do this.

"I wanted to be able to surprise you as you've always told me when I'm pregnant and for once I wanted to be able to tell you." Santana shyly says.

Brittany sits on the couch with Santana snuggled into her both of them sighing.

"Britt did you ever think your life would turn out like this?" Santana asks looking up at her wife.

"No I can't that I did. But I'm super glad that it did cause I can't imagine my life without you now. San you're my everything and without you I don't think I could function." Brittany says a few tears falling as she pulled Santana into her. "What about you?" she asks.

"When I was little I wanted to marry the strongest male wolf in the pack as I got older I realized that I might be gay, but I knew I couldn't act on it cause I had to pass on the Lopez alpha genes. Then you came along and I knew that I could have everything that I wanted and yet still be able to pass along my family genes. It also doesn't hurt that you just so happen to be perhaps the strongest wolf in the world." Santana says snuggling into her wife, mate and soulmate.

"I wouldn't change a damn thing that has happened to me cause it's lead me to you and I can't wait for these new babies." Brittany says smiling rubbing her wife's belly.

"Babies?"

"Twins,"

"Fuck me,"

"Already did that,"

"God you're a pig,"

"Maybe, but I'm still the mother father of our children."

"I love you,"

"I love you more,"

"Not possible,"

"Just get your pants off,"

"Hold on my zipper's stuck."

"Just fuck me already,"

"That's how we ended up with all these kids,"

"Finally,"

"God we're going to end up with twenty fucking kids cause you want me to fuck you."

"Stop complaining,"

"I'm not just pointing out,"

"I can't believe we're having twins."

"I still you love,"

"Night babe, love you too."

**Sorry it took so long but I was not feeling inspired to write the latter half of this chapter. Just to let you all know this is the end of this story...at least for now. I might decide to write more later, but I'm currently working on two other pieces right now and don't have time to write any more for this piece. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews and support thoughout this piece.**


End file.
